The Circle of Six
by MysticEyesx
Summary: Six teens on the run. Each of them owns an extraordinary power that subsequently made them outcastes. The group end up in Mystic Falls and decide to start a life there, in hope to experience an element of the normal small-town life. But they soon come to realize that there's nothing normal about Mystic Falls. Damon/OC Klaus/OC Elijah/OC etc.
1. AN: Character Index

**The Circle of Six**

* * *

…

_Six teens on the run. Each of them owns an extraordinary power that subsequently has made them outcastes. The group end up in Mystic Falls and decide to start a life there, in hope to experience an element of the normal small-town life. But they soon come to realize that there's nothing normal about Mystic Falls._

**A/N:** This story came to me a while back. I've seen loads of OC Vampire Diaries stories—I have one myself—and I wanted to do a story that was a little different from the usual stories out there. So instead of a story about Elena's OC sister or something along those lines, this story will be about a group of teenagers coming to Mystic Falls, on the run, with abnormal powers. Their powers resemble the ones of Heroes, except with my own little twists. The six teenagers will be three girls and three boys. As far as the pairings go, there will be a lot of dabblings—Damon/OC, Elijah/OC, Kol/OC, Rebekah/OC, a bit of Caroline/OC (but most probably Forbwood endgame), some Bonnie/OC (but there will be Bonnie/Jeremy) and perhaps even some Elena/OC or Stefan/OC. Nothing is for definite. Though one thing I can say for definite is that I will be following the TVD season[s] plotlines. The first chapter starts from the Pilot.

…

* * *

Original Character Index

.

Clara: Clara is the eldest of the six and sees herself as the leader at times. She is strong-minded, determined but can be a little quick to judge at times, but regardless, Clara cares for the other characters for Clara sees them as her only family. Clara is proximately 19 years old, thus Clara will not be participating in Mystic Falls High like the others. Clara will instead spend this time working to pay the rent and, also, snooping when the mystery of Mystic Falls comes pouring out. Clara is tall—5"7 ½ at the most—with long wavy dark red hair. Her eyes are a large, deep hazel and her skin is pale with specks of freckles on her cheeks and nose. It is most likely that Clara will end up with someone like Klaus or Elijah.

_Power:_ Clara's power is telekinesis; this entails that Clara has the ability to move things with her mind, and has been known to be able to blow things up with her power. Her power is very strong, though sometimes it lacks control when she's at her most emotional state—e.g. her power becomes uncontrollable when she is angry or hysterical. Clara can use her hand to direct her power, but she can also use it independently with her mind.

.

William: William, Will for short, is 18 years old and is respectively the eldest male of the group. Will has been known to side with Clara on group decisions and can also be quite protective—especially of his sister. William makes a habit of trying to be strong for the group, keeping up their spirits when their low, and especially trying to be the man of the group when it comes to difficult situations—e.g. picking up two jobs to help contribute towards the rent, etc. Will is approximately 6"2 with a lean build—he's not too muscular but not too skinny either. He has dark brown hair and grey eyes. Will has as crush on Clara, but that soon goes away when Clara finally dissipates his feelings.

_Power:_ Will has the ability to become invisible. Using this can become of an advantage upon opponents, however being invisible doesn't mean that cannot hear Will approaching. Unlike Clara Will's power is fairly more controllable and for that Will has the advantage of keeping his ability safely hidden to the public eye.

.

Eva: Eva is 17 years old and the third eldest of the group. She has been known to be quite feisty when it came to people being invasive and is quite to come to people's defence—especially Zoë's, whom reminds her of her younger sister. Eva is very shielded and struggles to let people in, which is shown when Elena, Caroline and Bonnie try to make friends with her; the only people Eva appears to trust is her companions. Eva is 5"4 ¼ (average height) with long dark golden blonde hair and green eyes. Eva is curvy, unlike Clara who has a very athletic physique and Zoë who is petite. Eva is most probably going to have an involvement with Damon.

_Power:_ Eva's power is protection. This means that her power allows her to keep herself protected and safe; it could be said she is a shield. Through time, Eva managed to grasp the ability to project her shield around people. Eva's shield is not only mental but physical. Eva's power also includes that Eva has the ability to heal rapidly, due to this power of self-protection; however healing herself drains her meaning she choices not to use it often.

.

Riley: Riley is the same age as Eva: 17. The first thing noticeable about Riley is that he has a thick Brooklyn accent. Riley can be slightly immature at times—which can sometimes cause more trouble than it's worth—however at times his humour can help bring up the spirits of his companions. Riley gets along well with the group, however sometimes they find his immatureness irritating. Riley is well developed for his age—6"3 and very muscular, which had been enhanced due to his power. He has dark chestnut brown hair which is styled fashionably and he has brown eyes.

_Power:_ Riley's power is his strength and agility. Riley has the ability of enhanced strength and speed that matches the one of a vampire. Like Clara, Riley's power is very difficult to control, for it is very easy for Riley to accidently break something or wound someone with his enhanced strength. It has been known for Riley to break doorknobs and other objects by accident.

.

Xavier: Xavier is 16 years old, a sophomore at the beginning of Mystic Falls High, but only a couple of months younger than Riley. Xavier is most notified for his British accent. Xavier is like Eva, and choices not to draw attention to himself unless necessary, however unlike Eva this is because he is known to be quite shy. Xavier is 6" precisely with jet black hair that is lightly curled with cornflower blue eyes and pale skin. Xavier's physique resembles Will's—tall and lean—however he is the smallest male of the group.

_Power:_ Xavier has the ability to read minds (A/N: I am fully aware of Professor Xavier from X-Men, but this is purely coincidence! LOL). Xavier can read minds of a 2-mile radius, at the most, and those that are further become more difficult to read. Xavier has never been able to choose when he reads people's minds—his ability is uncontrollable, and never will be. Xavier is able to read anyone's mind—except for vampires' and Eva's for her mental shield.

.

Zoë: And finally Zoë, the sister of Will, and the youngest of the entire group; Zoë is 15 years old and in the same year as Jeremy (freshman) when she starts MFHS; Zoë later befriends Jeremy, but when it is revealed, Will isn't happy due to hearing of Jeremy's drug use. Zoë is very kind-hearted and is sometimes known to be prone to failing to see the bad in people, ending in downfall. However Zoë is also known to getting irritated with Will for his overprotectiveness. If Zoë isn't around Will, she's usually found with Eva. Zoë is small—only just 5"2—with long, curly brown hair like Will's (only with blonde natural highlights) with grey eyes that have a hint of blue around the iris.

_Power:_ Zoë has the ability to see the future and past. However, unlike the rest of them, Zoë's power is limited—Zoë can only see the future through her dreams and the past and future of an individual from touching someone's skin; Zoë gets the strongest glimpses of someone's future and past by the hold of someone's hand or the touch of someone's temples.

.

Note: Each OC, bar Eva, have no recollection of their childhood or their origins which will later be revealed why with time.

.

...

**A/N:** I know this isn't a chapter and you're probably disappointed but it's important you know about the characters before I go into the story, or else it might feel a little out of place and mismatched. It's nice to have an understanding upon the characters before you go into the story!

Please don't loose hope on this story.

I plan to make it turn out great 'cause I have many cool ideas for this.

Happy 2013

X

P.S. if you're a fan of the OC Elena's sister stories, I have one! Check it out via my profile and leave a review please? I should be updating that and this story very soon :-)


	2. The Road

**The Circle of Six**

* * *

…

**A/N:** Thank you to those who stuck with the story and read onto the next webpage—A.K.A. Chapter 1! This chapter will take place at the first quarters of the first episode of TVD, Pilot (1x01), and the next chapter will be centred wholly on the rest of Pilot. I don't plan to separate all of the episodes in chapters like some people do; you can refer to this as the prologue, if you will. Enjoy! :-)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing—everything belongs to their rightful owners. Rated **T** for language—you've been warned!

…

* * *

1: The Road

.

Rain poured profusely down upon the car as they drove through the midland of Virginia. The weather alone was certainly vastly different from Georgia. They had just passed through Lynchburg when the rain began to fall, but before that the six teens had cautiously watched the rainclouds commence above them through the sunscreen and windows of the car. Clara winced her eyes narrower, trying to regain further focus through the misty haze of the rain. Through the mass of rain falling around them, Clara could just about make out the outline of trees caging the windy narrow road and the white-dotted lines where the two lanes were divided. Clara heard a few gasps from behind her when she narrowly cut the edge of the road as the turned the sharp road-turning.

"Maybe we should pull over and wait until this rain has stopped." Clara vividly recognized the gentle tone of Will from behind her seat.

Clara huffed. "No." Clara firmly said, sparing a glance through the driver's mirror to look at the owner of the voice. Without a surprise, Will sat on the far side of the SUV she drove through the rain, beside the window, and leaning on his side—head rested on his shoulder—was a sleeping Zoë. Guessing by the fact a single word hadn't been uttered from the 15 year old for a while Clara could estimate she fell asleep back when they were just crossing the border to Virginia.

Catching Clara's eyes in the reflection, Will inhaled gently, settling back against the leather of the SUV, while making sure not to jostle his sister with his movement. Thankfully, like always, Zoë slept on through Will's movement without a hint of disruption on her face. Will passively wondered, with a hint of worry in his mind, what his little sister could be dreaming of now—would she be seeing the future? Or would she—he hoped this scenario chiefly—dreaming a normal non-consequential dream.

And while Will said no further, the teen settled in the passenger seat to Clara's right spoke up. "Will's right; pull over on the side of the road and wait for the rain to pass. It shouldn't be long. And not to mention safer." Eva muttered the end sentence in a lower tone of voice, simultaneously reaching out to grasp the frame of the door interior when the car jostled due to Clara skidding over the curb again.

"The rain doesn't exactly look like it's going to let up any time soon." Eva and Clara heard Riley's input from the back of the car. Eva turned round to face the bulky-framed teen with a pointing glare. Riley, whom caught wind of Eva's glare from the front passenger seat, narrowed his eyes and mouthed "_What_?" inquisitively at her. Eva merely huffed, swivelled in her seat and stared forward again. An indentation formed in the middle of Riley's brows and looked at silent teen in the back, book brushing against his nose. "What's up with her?" Riley nodded his head towards the back of Eva's head.

Xavier looked up from his book, glancing at Eva, looked at Riley and shrugged before returning his attention to the book in his hands. Riley sighed and rested back against the car-seat, facing forward . . . _Maybe she's PNS-ing or something-wait, no PMS-ing, yeah that's right . . . _Xavier snickered quietly under his breath when Riley's thoughts flittered through his head before returning his attention to words on the page again. Next to him, Riley slipped the ear-buds of his iPod into his ears.

At the front of the car, having heard Riley's interjection, Clara retorted to Eva: "See? The rain's not going to be stopping anytime soon. We might as well carry on then spend the night, anticipating for the rain to stop—which will probably never even happen." Clara rushed, pulling one of her hands from the wheel to run it through her dark red hair, her eyes never straining from the hazy road before her. Clara didn't need to look at the teen beside her to feel Eva's penetrating gaze burning on her. "I just don't want to be on the road for too long, OK?"

Eva sighed, saying no further more upon the discussion, rested her head back against the headrest and began to start out of the car-screen idly. Clara was thankful for Eva to dropping the discussion and relinquished on the silence that settled in the car. Clara felt her body relax slightly, but her shoulders and arms remained tense and her eyes remained on the ball; the sooner they got off the road the better.

Soon—too soon for Clara's liking—the silence was broken.

"How long d'you think we'll be on the road for?" Will inquired from behind her.

Clara sighed, shrugging despite the fact she knew Will wouldn't be able to see her shrug. "Until we reach Baltimore." Clara once against glanced in the driver's mirror, to look at Will; his brows were burrowed in question. Clara sighed again. "There's someone I want to meet in Baltimore—someone who will help us with our plan."

"Our plan to flee to Canada?" Riley's voice piped up from the back.

"Evidantly." Eva's snarky voice followed, shooting at Riley.

Riley merely rolled his eyes and flipped his finger at Eva. Eva grinned and snickered when she caught Riley's reaction and blew him a playful kiss.

Clara sighed exasperatedly at the two teen's banter and continued talking to Will: "Well, considering we need passports to get through the Canadian border, I thought I'd do a little research into the matter and . . . well, to put it simply I found a guy that'll be very willing to do our bidding—with a payment in return of course. Since he'll be making us six passports, it'll take a while, so I thought maybe we could lie low in Baltimore—or Washington—until he gets them done."

Will swallowed; he was a little shocked that Clara was so casually talking about making a criminal action, but choice to say nothing on the matter.

"Phew—look at you, getting down and dirty with the illegal criminals. And here I thought you were a little Miss Golden Girl. I was wrong. I feel like our whole relationship has been set on lies." Eva mockingly placed a hand on her chest, feigning mock hurt. Clara snorted and chose not to retort to Eva's comment or the sound of Riley, Will and Xavier's snickering. Eva continued: "The next thing we'll know, you'll be robbing The White House."

Clara pursed her lips and with a split second decision, she drove across the wheel and began to tickle and pinch Eva. Eva shrieked, fidgeting, trying to shove Clara's hand away. "Clara no—stop!" Eva screeched through the fits of giggles. Will groaned when he saw Zoë fidget beside him, slowly awakening to the sound of Eva's giggles and screeches. "Clara, you're meant to be driving, get your grimy fingers off me and turn your attention to the ro- . . ." Eva turned her attention to the road, pointing at it with a hand. "Oh my God—Clara, _stop_!" Eva screamed.

Clara snapped her head to the window-screen and slammed down the breaks as hard as she could. All of them flew forward, only to be stopped by their seatbelts—though effectively awakening Zoë with a deafening scream—and slammed backwards when the SUV came to an abrupt, screeching halt.

"What the Hell is going on!" Riley hollered over Zoë's screams, Eva's shrieks and Will's sounds of annoyance.

"There's a car . . . stopped in the middle of the road . . ." Xavier muttered from beside him. Riley's eyebrows furrowed, he unbuckled his belt and craned his head over the seas of his fellow companions, through the darkness the outline of the car was evident just about . . . _Why would there be a car stopped in the middle of the road? Can you hear people in the car? . . . _Riley directed his thoughts to Xavier beside him. Xavier, hearing this, shook his head. "No . . . I can't hear anybody."

Eva's sharp intake breath was heard from the back of the car where Riley and Xavier were. "Oh my God . . . Oh my God . . ."

"What?" Clara urgently asked.

"There's a body on the car! There's a body on the boot of the car!" _. . . What? A body? . . . _A chorus of the same words were muttered after Eva's announcement in Xavier's head. Even his own thoughts were thinking the same thing as Eva uprooted herself from the seat of the car, yanking the door open and rushing to the scene before anyone in the car could protest let alone for her to acknowledge them.

Clara growled, fumbling to unbuckle her seatbelt. "What the fuck does she think she's doing?" Clara followed after Eva, yanking the door after her and running after her, through the haze of the rain.

"I'm going after them." Will firmly said, going to follow Clara's suit, when a hand grasped his arm—pausing him momentarily—with his hand on the door handle. He turned to see the wide, fearful eyes of Zoë looking up at him. "What's going on Will?" Will grasped the hand that was on his arm, gently pulling it off and placed it on her lap. "Nothing—everything's fine. Stay here in the SUV while I go get Eva and Clara." Will pressed his lips to Zoë's forehead, before directing his gaze to Xavier and Riley's . . . _Don't leave the car; watch over her . . . _Riley didn't need to read minds to know what Will had thought. Xavier and Riley both nodded in agreement to his demand. Will glanced at Zoë once more, giving her the best reassuring smile, he could. "See you in a bit." And then he pulled himself out of the car, into the freezing rain that poured down around them, and rushed after Clara and Eva.

He was running for barely a second when he saw Eva and Clara's forms through the rain, hovering a bit away from the car—long at something . . . or someone. He huffed and ran after them, tugging his hood over his head as he did so. "Guys—stop messing around. Zoë's freaked out. Let's just get in the car and carry on driving." _. . . Maybe I should take over the wheel too . . . _Eva and Clara didn't respond. "Guys—Clara? Eva?" Will slowed his walk and slowly walked up to them.

It was then when he saw it: the body. Or at least what was left of it. Through the pouring rain and the bloodied mess Will was able to distinguish that it was a man. But the first thing he noticed before that was the big gaping wound on his neck, archeries pulled apart, blood everywhere. "Fuck." Was the first thing Will could manage, not quite able to pull his eyes from the gruesome sight before him. "D'you . . . d'you think this is _his_ work?" Will swallowed down the bile rising in his throat.

Eva swallowed and Clara shook her head. "No . . . it's not his style. Grotesque like he normally does with his victims . . . but not his work." Clara muttered her voice barely coherent. Clara swallowed and gingerly took a step forward, inspecting the body. "It almost looks like an animal attack. The way the neck is torn—it's almost like it was mauled by a bear or lion."

"But how did the man get from _there_ . . ."-Eva pointed to the car, where the headlights were still running-". . . to _here_." Eva then nodded her head to where the body of the man lay, discarded on the front-bonnet of the hybrid car. "It's impossible for an animal to toss him on here. It wouldn't have that much strength . . . or height." Eva shook her head, inspecting the height of the car.

"It could—if it were a bear." Will interjected.

Clara exhaled exasperatedly. "Does it matter how he died? No. He's dead—there's nothing we can do to help him . . ."-Clara gave Eva a pointed stare-". . . We need to get out of here—for all we know the police could be heading this way this minute." Clara looked at Will, who nodded in agreement, then at Eva. Eva still stared down at the body on the car bonnet. "Eva." Clara sharply said. Eva snapped her gaze to Clara's. "There's _nothing _to be done. Now let's _go_." Clara firmly said. Eva swallowed and begrudgingly nodded. Clara grasped a hand on Eva's shoulder and turned her in the direction of the car, where Xavier, Zoë and Riley were impatiently waiting.

"We should go to them . . . just in case something happened." Riley fired, anxiously looking through the haze of the rain ponding down around them.

Xavier shook his head firmly. "No. Will said to stay here. Give it a few more minutes before jumping to assumptions." Xavier nudged Riley with his elbow and then looked at a worried-looking Zoë who looked on the brink of hysterics, pointedly. "I'm sure their fine, Zoë." Xavier attempted to sooth.

Riley caught on and added: "Yeah. Clara will have probably kicked their butt with her power, Eva will have sent them flying with her shield, and Will will have become invisible and snuck up on them ninja-style." Riley cheerfully said.

Zoë sighed but didn't stray her eyes from the window of the car door where Will had disappeared from. "Xavier—can you hear anything?" Zoë impatiently prompted Xavier, her silvery eyes wide and hopeful, but also fearful of the worst. Xavier sighed, closed his eyes and began to listen. Zoë and Riley watched him silently for a moment, until Xavier reopened his eyes. "Well? Are they OK? Are they calling for help?" Zoë's hand went to coil itself around the handle of the car door.

"They're fine. They're here now." Xavier nodded his head in the direction of where Eva, Clara and Will appeared from the shadows of the rainy darkness. their faces looked solemn and nervous. Xavier cocked his head to the side and his eyes caught Eva's. No thought came from her head, as usual, and so Xavier's eyes slipped onto Clara's—who's thoughts soon filled his head: . . . _Keep an eye on her, Xavier. The body on the car—it's dead . . . _Xavier discreetly dipped his head in reply. The fact the body on the car was dead, cleared up the reason to why Xavier heard no thoughts.

"Will!" Zoë sighed in relief, launching herself on him as soon as he was settled back in the car. "What happened? What was that out there?"

Clara flashed her eyes to Eva's tense form before replying, carefully: "It was a man on the bonnet of his car . . . dead." Zoë's doe-like eyes blinked in show, she opened her mouth but nothing came out. "We don't know what happened—or who did it—but it wasn't _him_." Riley, Xavier and Zoë sighed in relief. "Whatever happened here, we should go. We can't be found lingering around here—it's a crime scene now. The police will deal with everything." Clara's eyes glanced at Eva's again. No words were said, but those at the back of the car nodded in agreement. Clara wasted no moment in turning the driver's seat and starting up the car again.

_Clunk._

_Clunk._

"What's wrong?" Will inquired, nervously.

Clara didn't reply. She turned the key again, and sighed when the engine started. "Nothing." Clara finally replied. "It was probably nothing." And so Clara started the car, pressed her foot down on the acceleration, and drove around the gruesome scene they had beheld. All teens were ghostly aware of the fact Eva's eyes strayed on the outline of the body before it had finally disappeared into the mass of the darkness.

The minutes passed and a silence had fallen over the car like a cold blanket of tension. Every so often, people's eyes would stray to Eva, but then quickly look away soon afterwards. Eva felt the stares penetrating her, but did not turn to look at them or show any form of acknowledgement to the uncomfortable attention they were paying her. Instead she stared out the window, her forehead resting against the cool plane of glass, her eyes watching the blurry shapes of trees fall past her and the raindrops collide and fall down the window. She could even see the ghostly reflection of herself in the light that was embedded in the car-roof interior.

Twenty minutes later, the group passed a vivid sign.

"Mystic Falls . . ." Clara muttered, reading the sign aloud in confusion. She remembered reading the town's name on the map of Virginia. She groaned when she realized. "I must've taken the wrong turn somewhere." Clara said loud enough for the others to hear. Riley groaned evidently and Will picked up the Virginia map, opening it up and scanning his eyes over it thoroughly. "It must've been back at Charlottesville."

Zoë swallowed thickly. "Does this mean we'll be heading back down _that road_?"

Clara side-glanced Eva. "No." Clara said firmly and clearly. "We'll find another way around it."

"I'm on it." Will muttered, his eyes moving over the map.

It was just then that Clara, and the others heard that sound again.

_Clunk._

_Cl-Clunk._

_Clunk-Clunk._

"What _is_ that?" Riley said in irritation, looking around him dumbfounded by the noise.

Clara looked down at the wheel in her hands and winced. "I think . . . I think it's the car."

* * *

…

**A/N:** So this is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. Thank you for those who reviewed (**ninja princess LW**, **ChelseaBaby91** & **Dark-Supernatural-Angel**). And to answer the question of whether I have any actors in mind to portray the characters: not at the moment, but I can look into it! It'll probably take a while to find someone who looks exactly how I imagined though . . .

Well, thanks everyone who read this chapter too.

Next chapter will be much longer as it will be on the rest of happenings during the Pilot episode. The six will be stranded in Mystic Falls, and then after some news from the mechanics they find themselves stuck in Mystic Falls for longer than they were anticipating! Introductions of TVD characters will be included in the next chapter also.

Happy 2013!

X


	3. Pilot

**The Circle of Six**

* * *

…

**A/N:** Thank you, again, to those who reviewed to the last chapter! Muchly appreciated! And it would be even more appreciated if you review on this chapter too ;-) Anyways, this chapter is showcasing the rest of the Pilot episode.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing—everything belongs to their rightful owners. Rated T for language—you've been warned!

…

* * *

2: Pilot

.

Clara watched the tow-truck drag their SUV away from her exasperatedly. Her head was pounding with possible ideas of how they were going to make it through the new day; obviously, they'd have to bide some time until the mechanics call back with the news of the car's situation. The man behind the truck's wheel had been nice enough to tow it to the mechanics and offer to give them the B&B's number for when the mechanics were done, with little charge. Clara sighed when the truck and their SUV disappeared out of sight, turning down the lane of the opposite end they had drove from, towards the centre of town.

When the bumper of the SUV had finally flashed away, Clara turned around to look up at the pretty Georgian-style building before her. Her eyes trailed up the pretty flower-pruned front lawn, up the white porch steps and the pale yellow walls until her eyes finally met with the frowning face of Zoë standing at one of the second story window's, having watched the SUV being towed away. Upon seeing Clara notice her, Zoë waved dis-heartedly before pulling away from the window and disappearing from sight. Clara knew, upon clear observation, that Zoë—and the others for that matter—were not happy with the major step-back in their road journey.

Luckily, they had broken down conveniently not a few steps from a B&B, that was owned by a kind-hearted woman named Mrs. Flowers. The elderly lady loaned their phone to the six teens, to call the pick-up truck, and subsequently let them settle and dry off in one of her rooms. Most of them dispersed off into the room, desperate for a hot shower (none of them could remember the last time any of them had the luxury of a hot shower) and to dry off, leaving Clara on her own to deal with the broken down SUV. Not that Clara minded. She liked doing things behalf of the group and after all she was the one that was in charge of their money.

After a few moments, staring up at the empty place of where Zoë had once been absentmindedly, Clara headed up the steps of the porch and into the foyer of the B&B where Mrs. Flowers was sitting behind the desk, doodling on a crossword puzzle. She looked up when the bell above the door chimed and smiled kindly at Clara when she stepped through the door. "Is everything OK, dear?" Mrs. Flowers inquired with genuine concern.

"Yes, thank you. The pick-up truck has taken the car to the mechanics and hopefully the car will be as good as new this evening." Clara smiled at Mrs. Flowers. "Thank you . . . again, for your generous hospitality."

Mrs. Flowers waved her off with a dismissive hand. "It was no trouble, dear. I couldn't have left a bunch of teenagers out on street, in the pouring rain, could I? What would've your mothers thought?" Mrs. Flowers laughed merrily and Clara forced out a laugh, trying to ignore the pain of longing and sadness in her chest as Mrs. Flowers said it, and made her way up the staircase, bidding Mrs. Flowers goodbye with a soft wave. "Goodbye dear. And make sure you come down at eight o'clock—that's when I'll be serving breakfast."

Clara sighed, shaking her head baffled by the lady's generosity, and headed further up the flight of stairs.

Meanwhile, Zoë had placed herself on the double bed, where Riley lounged across—slumped against the headboard with the TV controller in his hand—and watched as Riley surfed through the channels. Though, really, Zoë wasn't paying attention. Her mind kept drifting back to what had happened just in the space of the last few hours; they had stumbled on a dead body, took the wrong turning, and then the car broke down in a small town in the middle of nowhere. Zoë couldn't help but feel out convenient all of this is. What if . . . what if _he_ was behind all this?

Just then, the door leading to the bathroom opened up and Will stepped out, rubbing his wet hair with the towel in his hand. Riley tossed the controller aside, inches from hitting Zoë's arm, and leapt into the bathroom before Will had even had a chance to step out of the bathroom. "Losers weepers, suckers!" Riley hollered over his shoulder at Zoë and Xavier, whom had yet to have their luxury with the hot showers. Zoë clucked her tongue as Xavier rolled his eyes, tucking his nose back into his book, and Will chuckled softly.

"You OK?" Will placed himself down next to Zoë, looking at his sister with deep worry. Since finding residence at the B&B, the petite dark-haired teen had spoke very little—which was an oddity for the likes of Zoë, who was prone to ask questions about anything and everything. Zoë had yet to sprout up a question, which subsequently raised the concern of Will.

Zoë moved up the bed, pressing her back against the headboard of the bed as Riley had done, grabbed the controller and turned her attention to the screen of the TV. "I'm fine, Will—just like I was fine fifteen minutes ago." Zoë tiredly said, her words barely coherent as she trained her eyes on the TV screen, flicking from one channel to the next until she landed on the DreamWorks' firm, _Shrek_.

Will sighed, tossing his towel down onto the bed in frustration. "Fine, I won't bother asking any more . . ."

Zoë pursed her lips and glanced at Will, who was now picking at the embroidered quilt-covers beneath them, and sighed exasperatedly. "I'm sorry . . . Just frustrated, is all." Zoë muttered. "We're meant to be heading to Baltimore right now but instead we're stuck here—in the middle of nowhere." Zoë lulled her head back and stared up at the plain white ceiling tiredly. She heard her brother hum in agreement beside her. Zoë inhaled and lulled her head to the side, glancing at where Xavier and Eva were; they both lay on the other bed, Eva curled into a ball on the covers, her damp hair spread behind her and sleeping soundly, though there was a perturbed look on her face; Xavier sat beside her, up-straight, reading the book he had been presumably reading in the car before everything happened. "Will . . ." Zoë whispered to her brother. Will looked up at her inquisitively with his stormy grey eyes. "D'you . . . d'you think she's thinking about Jacob?"

Zoë didn't need to imply who she was talking about, for Will already knew; his eyes moved over to where Eva laid, soundly sleeping, her long lashes pressed against her cheekbones and her lips slightly puckered. An equally perturbed look waved across his face when he thought of the other teen they had recently lost. "Yeah . . . of course she is." Will replied, though his voice barely coherent.

Xavier, having mentally hearing the conversation from across the room, interjected softly: "I wish I could read her—just to know what she's thinking . . . she hasn't said anything about him since we left California four and a half months ago." Xavier gravely looked down at Eva, his book in his hands neglected. As if feeling the eyes on her, Eva twitched and groaned, rolling away from them to face the wall.

"She'll tell us—she just needs some time." Will wisely said but with a frown on his lips.

Zoë looked down at her hands, her thumb brushed over each button that protruded from the control remote. "I miss him." Zoë started, just as the face of a handsome teen boy flashed through her mind. "If I miss him this much, I can't imagine how much Eva misses him . . ." Zoë strayed a glance at Eva sadly. There was a moment pause. "I miss the times when being on the run didn't feel like you were running from death . . ." Zoë inhaled a shaky breath. "I miss the times when Jacob was alive."

"So do I." Zoë was surprise at who the voice came from; her eyes snapped up to connect with the eyes of Eva. Her face was emotionless and her eyes were hard. Zoë opened her mouth to say something—anything—but no words came out. Eva sighed, heaving herself from the bed and headed for the door. "I need some air." Eva pried open the door, not even stopping when she noticed Clara behind it—shimmying past her and quickly running away.

"Eva?" Clara worriedly called aver the teen, but she was long gone by now. And when Eva finally disappeared from her sight, Clara slipped inside the room, shutting the door behind her and looked at the three teens. "What happened?" Clara asked, dumbfounded.

…

The cool, crisp late-summer air pricked at Eva's open skin as she stepped out of the B&B. The dark blanket of the night was slowly being peeled away from the sky, revealing the brightness of a new day. The sun was appearing up through the horizons of the forest horizon, a pale yellow colour with a pale glow surrounding it. Autumn was fast approaching, then would come winter which meant only one thing: the festive season of Christmastime. Eva winced. It wasn't like Eva had the beautiful memory of Christmastime to raise this year's expectation—Eva couldn't remember a time when she enjoyed a Christmas Day—but regardless, this would be the first Christmas without _him_: Jacob.

Eva tried desperately to push away the gut-clenching feeling she felt from the vivid memory of Jacob. It had been at least two months since Eva had thought of him—not because she wanted not to think of him . . . but because she needed to. The feeling of pain, anguish, guilt and desperation was becoming too much for her to bare every time she thought of him; thought of his face, his smile, his words in her head . . . No thinking of him—period—made getting through each day vastly easier. In the two months of banning him from her mind, she was able to laugh, joke and smile again. But waking up to Zoë, Xavier and Will talking about _him_ was a painful reminder that she hadn't truly got away from those haunting feelings—she had merely ignored them and they were still there . . . waiting . . . lingering . . . haunting. The ghost of him will always be there, whether she liked it or not.

At the end of the impeccably pruned front lawn of the B&B, Eva took a sharp left and walked up the street in the opposite direction to where they came from, and carried on up the side-walk, stuffing her hands in the pockets of her zipper-up jumper and relinquished the feeling of the cool air pressing against her cheeks.

She carried on walking to the end of the street, turned an immediate right, then a left, and then another right. She had no aim of destination—she just needed to get away from the pitiful eyes of her companions.

They were foolish to think she had no idea their blatant staring wasn't noticed, or that their obvious whispers about her whilst she left wouldn't be heard. They were foolish. Did she want their pity? No. Did she want their blatant staring? No. Did she want their whispering about her behind her back? No. Eva sighed, kicking a pebble that had uprooted itself from someone's gravelled drive; Eva didn't want to be mad at them—she knew their pity wasn't intentional. They just don't know how to deal with it all—just like her. Truth be told, none of them have ever experienced a sense of loss like she had—at least, not what any of them could remember of.

Clara, Will, Riley, Xavier, Zoë . . . they remember nothing of their childhood. Not like she did. She remembered Every. Last. Detail. And while the likes of her companions thought it was a luxury, Eva would silently beg to differ. They didn't have to deal with the constant dreams of their life before all _this_ happened. They didn't have to deal with the consistent memories and incessant reminders. For or they knew, their lives could have been just as bad as her childhood—perhaps even more—but _they _were granted the luxury to never remember their origins like she did.

By now Eva had reached what seemed to be the town's centre. Eva paused and looked around her, distracting herself from her thoughts by inspecting the sights around her. She had to admit, Mystic Falls was a beautiful place—the historical buildings; the handsome brick-work clock-tower at one side of the crossroads; the perfect-green plane of grass in the middle of the town's square, specked with bloomed trees, non-graphitized park benches; and side-walks that were spotless. Not a sight of discarded chewing gum in sight, which was pretty dumbfounding from the vast cities she and the group had stayed in from their time of being on the run.

Mystic Falls was the definition of the perfect small-town life that every happy family wanted; houses with the white-picket fences in a town where no drama goes down and the crime rate is all but non-existent. It was the town that Eva had always dreamed of living in, for as a child and in the prime ages of her adolescent years, she had been barred of the happy family lifestyle with the picket-fenced houses. Yes . . . her life growing up was very different to this. Very, very different. The contrasts of the two vastly different lives were shocking.

Eva was walking down one of the side-walks when she heard a strange cawing sound. She happened to look up and inhaled sharply when she saw a black blur swoop down in front of an oncoming car; she watched, dumbstruck, as the car swerved in her direction. The car had swerved, shocked by the black blur that had swooped down in-front of it and was now chorusing in her direction. Eva panicked and in a spur of self-preservation, she clenched her eyes shut and felt the warm sensation of her power overtaking her. She reopened her eyes just in-time to see the transparent golden mist form a wall in front of her, as the stormy-blue car collided with the mist, bouncing of it like it had just it a wall. Eva felt her tense shoulders slump when the car stopped, inches away from the mist that was slowly evaporating into the open air.

The warm sensation of her power slowly sizzled away, leaving her cold and shivering.

Just then the doors of the cars and two girls around her age stepped out. "Oh my God, are you OK?" they both exclaimed, obviously both shocked by what had happened. The girl who appeared to be driving the car—a petite, African-American, with brown hair and hazel green eyes—looked Eva over with guilt evident in her eyes. "I didn't hit you did I? I don't know what happened; one minute I was driving and this black _thing_ appeared out of nowhere." The girl rattled.

Eva brushed off the girl's rattling coolly. "I'm fine. You didn't hit me. _Jeesh_ . . ." She turned and went to work away.

"Can we at least give you a ride to school, as payment for almost running you over?" It was the other girl that spoke—the taller girl with dark brown hair and expressive brown eyes.

Eva almost laughed when she realized they thought she went to their school. "No . . . I'd rather not, thanks." She played along with the situation, feeling a streak of impishness overtake her. "Well, I'm going to go smoke some weed. Toodles." Eva gave the two teens a mocking finger wave, turned away from them and carried along the sidewalk, snickering to herself as she heard the African-American girl mutter "_Who _was_ she_?" from behind her as the taller girl sighed exasperatedly: "_I dunno. I hope she isn't one of Jeremy's friends._" Eva rolled her eyes heavily. "Idiots." Eva shook her head, carrying on down the sidewalk, half-listening to them slip back into the car.

Nonetheless, Eva was thankful neither of them noticed her power when the car collided with it. And due to the empty roads—prior to the occasional passing car—it seemed as if no-one saw it.

"_Caw_!" Eva looked up at the sound and realized what the black blur had been: it had been a crow. It was perched on one of the sign posts and the way its head moved, it was as if the raven-coloured crow was staring down at her with the beady black eye. Eva shuddered, turned her attention away from the crow, and carried on walking down the sidewalk as the car owned by the two girls sped past her.

…

"What do we do?" An hour had passed since Eva had disappeared and according to Mrs. Flowers, Eva had disappeared from the B&B entirely. The group had migrated back to the B&B room Mrs. Flowers had loaned them after a once round the street in hope to find Eva. But it was a vain attempt, for Eva was no-where to be seen and the group were left to assume that Eva had walked off in the direction of the town. It had been Riley whom finally spoke up; finally breaking the tense silence that had settled on the group. "Shall we look for her or something . . .?"

Riley's eyes did a once over around the group before involuntarily settling on Clara, stood near Zoë whom had placed herself on the window-seat. Riley couldn't help but notice the way Zoë gnawed at her bottom lip—this was a common sign for the group that the fifteen year old was worrying about something . . . or in this case, someone. Eva. Riley sighed. "Y'know if you guys had kept your mouth shut, we would be in this situation." Riley found himself saying out of spite; he knew he didn't mean it, and it was his short-temper speaking—that and his protectiveness towards Eva.

Will shot Riley a pointed glare. "Don't, Riley. Don't blame this on us—how were we meant to know that Eva heard we were talking about him?" Will casted a perturbed looks at Zoë, whom had seemed to have been affected by Riley's accusation. From across the room Will could see a quiver of Zoë's bottom lip she clasped so tightly between her teeth. He knew, well enough, that Zoë was internally blaming herself for Eva's disappearance.

Riley opened his to retort, but Clara stepped in. "Riley. . ." Riley looked up at Clara's pointed hazel eyes. ". . . _Don't. _Pointing fingers isn't going to make Eva turn up." Clara inhaled deeply and ran a hand through her deep crimson hair. "Now, let's not worry. I'm sure she hasn't gone far and she just needed some space. We shouldn't treat this situation seriously yet—it's only been an hour." Clara stared firmly at each of the group. Each of them nodded in agreement and the tension in the room eased faintly.

"Clara's right." Will muttered, though his voice seemed to be targeted at Eva. "Eva will be back soon. We just need to stay calm." Will glanced up at Clara, through his dark lashes, from where he was perched on the end of the bed with his hands clasped between his legs. "When d'you think we'll hear back from the mechanics?" Will diverted the subject of conversation.

Clara sighed and shrugged. "I have no idea. The mechanics will call here when they've got news. That means, until they do call, some of us—or at least one of us—will have to stay here until they call. Mrs. Flowers will most likely contact us when they do call." Clara, then, with a sudden struck of thought glanced down at her wrist-watch. "Speaking of Mrs. Flowers—she invited us for breakfast at eight. Its' quarter to eight now. We might as well have some breakfast while we wait for Eva to come back and the mechanics to call." Clara began to move towards the door, but paused when she noticed none of the group moved. "Guys . . . c'mon."

Riley was the first to comply and then Xavier; they pulled themselves from their stations and headed over to where Clara was waiting. Clara ushered them through the door and her eyes lingered on Will and Zoë—whom had yet to tear her eyes from the window. Will caught Clara's gaze and glanced back at Zoë, before quietly saying to Clara: "You go on . . . we'll be down in a minute." Clara nodded understandingly and headed out after Xavier and Riley, shutting the door behind her.

When the door shut behind Clara, Zoë glanced up at the sound and noticed Will was left. Zoë tore her eyes back to the window, her silvery-blue eyes scoping the street, in hope to see Eva appear out of nowhere. "I think I could find her with my visions . . . It will be difficult because I don't have her hand to hold onto, but maybe if I can find an object of hers and concentrate really hard I might be able to find her . . ."

Will shook his head, walked up to where Zoë was perched on the window seat and placed himself in front of her, in the gap where Zoë hadn't filled with her feet. "Zoë . . . stop. Stop worrying. Eva's _fine_."

Zoë shook her head and turned to look at Will, eyes narrowed. "That's the exact thing you said about Jacob when he went missing! And by the time we finally went looking for him, it was too late—_he_ got to him first." Zoë's eyes began to water. "I don't want the same thing to happen to Eva." Will sighed and pulled Zoë towards him, positioning her so that her head was resting on his chest and he was rocking her back and forth, comforting her. Zoë hiccupped.

"Nothing's going to happen to Eva, Zoë . . ."

Zoë hiccupped and gasped thickly. "H-How can you say that? H-He's after us Will! He could be anywhere—he could be here, in this stupid town, with u-us!"-_hiccup_-". . . The m-man o-on the car! What if that was him? W-what if he's playing a sick g-game with us? Kil-killing innocent people to frighten us!" Zoë pulled her head from her brother's chest and looked up at Will with wide, blood-shot eyes. "And Eva! Sh-She's alone! What if she's lost and she can't find her way back here? What if he's taken her?" Zoë pried herself from Will's arms, uprooting herself from the window seat and rushed across the room, pulling Eva's duffel-bag onto the furthest bed in the room—closest to the door Clara, Xavier and Riley exited from previously—and yanked it open frantically. "We h-have to find her . . . If I just find an object she uses a lot—I-I might be able to pick up her future . . . see where she is!"

Will rushed across the room, grabbed Zoë shoulders and turned her to face him. "Zoë. _Stop._" Will shouted, looking straight into Zoë's hysterical eyes. "He _has not _found us. He's _not_ here . . ."-Zoë opened her mouth to protest-". . . For God's sake, Zoë _listen to me._ That man wasn't killed by him. It was an animal attack is all—nothing else, nothing more to it. You have to stop this, Zoë; you're letting him play with your mind! You're letting him make you think things are happening when they're not. Your fear of him is making you hysterical, Zoë!" Zoë attempted to twist from her brother's grasp, but Will tightened his hold. "_Zoë _please . . . stop. Eva's fine."

…

By the time the three reached the bottom of the stairs, seeing the empty foyer—Clara assumed Mrs. Flowers was serving her other guests—Clara felt they were far away from Will and Zoë to hear what she had to say, and Clara felt it was free to speak again, grabbing both Riley and Xavier's arms. They looked at her, about to open their mouth to question why they'd stopped, and then Clara spoke: "You have to be careful about what you're saying to us all, including you Riley. We may be going through the same thing, yes, but it doesn't make it right to point fingers—especially when some of us are more fragile than others."

Riley's eyebrows furrowed inquisitively. "What d'you mean?"

Clara inhaled and hesitated. She went to open her mouth to speak up but Xavier had beaten her to it: "She means Zoë, Riley." Xavier sullenly said. Riley turned to look at Xavier. "Zoë's letting Jacob's death get to her head. She's paranoid everything that happens to us—like the car breaking down today—is something to do with him."

"Yeah, well, she's not the only one." Riley muttered. "The dead body we found? Feels a little familiar don't you think?" Riley's fists were clenching at his sides, his knuckles growing white as they all shuddered at the memory of the last dead body they encountered. "I'm not saying that this is another Georgia incident but . . . but you guys have to admit it was kinda fishy that we _happen_ to stumble upon a dead body deserted in the middle of the road." Riley hissed. "What if it _is _him . . . playing with us?" Xavier looked nauseous at the thought.

Clara shook her head stubbornly. "It's not. I know it's not him. It may have similarities to the Georgia incident, but it isn't—the man . . . it was like he was mauled by an animal." Clara exhaled heavily, the man's dead body flashing before his eyes. "The neck—it was torn apart." Xavier and Riley both shuddered. Xavier saw the image flash from Clara's head to his—the bloodied neck; the severed archeries sticking out from the wound; and the lifeless eyes, wide with fear. "It was just a creepy coincidence. That was all it was."

"The sooner Eva comes back to us and the SUV's fixed the better." Riley grumbled and the two other teens couldn't help but nod in agreement.

Moments after Riley spoke; Mrs. Flowers hobbled around one of the corners and smiled when she saw the three teens standing in the foyer. "Ah, good to see you decided to come. I've just finished serving my other costumers. How about this spot of breakfast then?" Mrs. Flowers kindly said, looking between the three nodding teens. "Just the three of you is it?" Mrs. Flowers inquired.

"For now." Clara said.

Mrs. Flowers sighed. "I hope your friends turn up. What would your mothers think if they found out you hadn't had your breakfast? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! Come along, dears." Mrs. Flowers lead the three teens down the corridor, where at the end, she took an immediate left—entering a room that was labelled '_Dining Area_' on a black plank with golden letters. She led them through the door and into the dining area—a modestly sized rooms with an large window next to the door that was planked '_Kitchens_' that overlooked the backyard. A few people were dotted around the room—two couples—whom looked at them as they walked through. Mrs. Flowers lead them to a large table at the back, with six plates and sets of cutlery that was neatly wrapped in pale yellow napkins that matched the colour of the building.

"I'll be back to take your orders in a few minutes." And then Mrs. Flowers wondered off, having gestured to the menus on the table beforehand, and tended to the other costumers.

"Nice place." Clara commented.

Riley scrunched up his nose and inspected the fancy cup-and-saucer. "I feel like I'm at a teddy bear tea-party in a doll's house . . ." Riley went to pick up the teacup. Clara's eyes widened when she envisioned what was about to happen: "No! Riley—don't!" But it was too late; Riley had prised the feeble handle of the teacup when a _crunch_ sound echoed through the room, followed by a _crack_ when the teacup collided on the saucer, splitting it in half. Xavier groaned, letting his head lull into his hands.

Clara winced as Mrs. Flowers walked over. "Is . . . everything alright—Oh my. Had an accident I see?" Mrs. Flowers gestured to the cup-and-saucer.

Riley nodded sheepishly. "Yeah . . . uh, sorry. I'll pay for it . . ."

Mrs. Flowers shook her flustered head. "No, dear. It's quite alright. It's not the first time it's happened, though I have to say, it is the first time someone has ever broken the handle into pieces . . ." Mrs. Flowers incredulously looked at the minuscule pieces of the teacup's handle in Riley's hand. Xavier groaned mutely again and Clara muttered her apologies. "It's quite alright—only to be expected from a strong boy like you! Let me clear this up for you, dear. Can I take your orders while I'm here?"

Moments later, after the teacup-and-saucer—or what was left of it—was cleared up and Mrs. Flowers had tottered into the kitchen to start on their orders that Will and Zoë made their appearance. Clara waved them over and the two siblings placed themselves strategically opposite the others. "What's with the guilty faces?" Zoë questioned, once placing herself down on the chair.

"Riley." Was all Xavier and Clara said, no further needed to be said for the two siblings nodded their head in understanding.

A little while later, when Mrs. Flowers returned with Zoë and Will's orders that the group tucked in—taking lightly to one another—whilst trying to ignore the prominent empty seat next to Clara where Eva should have been sitting. Every so often, one of them would find themselves glancing at the empty seat or the closed door that they walked through in hope that Eva would walk through and place herself in the empty chair, but Eva appeared to be nowhere to be seen, and each of them—even Clara, whom had firmly told herself she wouldn't worry—was beginning to do exactly that: worry.

"Ooh." Each of the group turned to look at Zoë whom had made a strange squeaking sound; her eyes were wide and her lips pressed together.

"What's the matter, Zoë—too hot?" Xavier asked.

But Zoë vigorously shook her head in reply. "Look!" Zoë squeaked and the group turned to look at the TV nearby, craning their eyes and ears to listen to what the TV was saying and doing.

"Oh my God . . . it's the man." Will incredulously whispered.

"They've found him . . ." Xavier swallowed and stared as the two pictures appeared on the screen. Each member of the group looked at each other uneasily when they saw the second picture displayed next to the second one. "Another person was killed?" Xavier muttered. Clara nodded, muttering something along the lines of "It appears so" and Xavier inhaled. "But you only found one body, right?"

Will nodded solemnly. "They must have found this one somewhere nearby." Will paused when they all heard the words '_animal attack_' come from the TV. "I guess they think it's an animal attack too." The others grumbled incoherent replies, turning back to their breakfast when the news report disappeared and was replaced with another one. There was a tense silence as they picked and shoved at their breakfast, no longer having the stomach to eat. "We should find Eva." Will firmly said with determination in his eyes.

Riley exhaled and nodded. "Good idea."

Just then Mrs. Flowers approached. "Clara, dear—the mechanics are on the phone for you." The groups' forms perked up.

"Thank you." Clara pulled herself from the chair, giving the others a once over that told them that they should go on without her . . . _You guys go find Eva—I'll deal with the car. We'll meet back in the B&B room . . . _Xavier nodded when Clara looked at him expectantly. Clara nodded once more before slipping past Mrs. Flowers and out of the dining area. Mrs. Flowers looked at the group and then the plates. "Finished?"

…

At some point through Eva's wonderings around the Virginian town, Eva ended up outside a bar-looking restaurant called 'Mystic Grill'. The outside was very simple—nothing that will appeal the eye; walls painted a deep, musky forest green with pine-wooden windows; and interesting 1920s-esque architecture at the top of the building. Above the sun-shelters strategically placed over the doors and windows, on each side of the corner-grill, the sign 'Mystic Grill' was written on a brown plank, in white 20s-esque font.

Inside the bar, which she entered when Eva decided to put off going back to the B&B for a little longer—knowing the others would be annoyed by her abrupt disappearance—the bar, or grill, was little different than any other grill she had entered; the dining area situated on the longest side of the room—booths or tables with wooden chairs—the bar was at the back of the bar, which was dotted with the few usual residential alcoholics, and then to the right there was the pool tables, arcade machines, and taller tables with barstools.

While Eva acknowledged the interior of the bar, a brown-haired waitress came up to her with a perky smile. "Can I help you with anything miss?" the waitress inquired. "Would you be interested in a meal, perhaps?" she prompted from Eva's lack of immediate response.

Eva sighed, digging her hand into her pocket and managed to fish out five dollar notes. "That depends on how much your meals are . . . how much is a standard cheese burger meal?"

When the waitress replied $3.60, Eva slapped the dollar notes into the waitress' hand whom looked dumbstruck by Eva's actions. "Oh, excuse me Miss, you don't need to pay until after . . ." but the waitress' voice trailed off, for Eva had already started down the restaurant quarters of the grill and slipped into one of the booths. The waitress clucked her tongue and rolled her eyes. "I'll be back with your change then." She sarcastically muttered to herself, turning on the spot and headed in the direction of the kitchens. Neither the waitress nor the teen noticed the leather jacket donned man at the bar cocking his head marginally in the direction of Eva and the waitress.

As Eva placed herself in the deserted sections of the restaurant, sliding onto the forest green leather of the booth, Eva couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched. When Eva finally looked around, the feeling of being watched becoming unshakable, Eva's eyes finally landed on a leather-jacket donned man and tensed. She and the group had encountered many men donned in leather jackets in her time of being a runaway and Eva would always find herself inconsequentially aware of them. From the glimpse Eva was able to get of him, Eva was able to distinguish the man of having dark hair—black perhaps?—Caucasian skin and youngish features. Judging by the fact only half of his face was turned towards her, Eva couldn't get a complete look at him.

Who was he?

Was he working for _him_?

If he was, she couldn't leave now. It would be too suspicious. But what if he's contacted _him_; if he had, she would need to get back to the B&B quickly to tell the others so they could escape. _With what_? The voice inside her head muttered. Eva subsequently cursed inwardly when she remembered the reason they were in this God forsaken town. Eva was forcing herself to keep calm on the outside. She couldn't give it away. He may not even be working for him . . . But then . . . _but then why was he still looking at her_? Surely his henchmen wouldn't be that obvious. Eva could at least grant them that his henchmen did master the ability of discreetness.

Eva would have to wait it out. She would act nonchalant . . . wait for a long while—and then, if he's still there, Eva would excuse herself to the bathroom and climb herself out the bathroom window. It's not like she could harm herself—or at least, harms herself in a way that she couldn't heal herself afterwards. What were a few fractured bones to escaping a potential henchman of _his_?

"Here you go Miss. And here's your change. Would you like a drink with your meal?" Eva flinched, looking up to see the waitress had returned to her, looking at her with feigned sweetness. Obviously the waitress wasn't happy with her. Not that Eva could see why the waitress wasn't happy with her. Eva muttered a glass of water before the waitress handed her the plate and her change and disappeared without another word.

Eva pulled the plate towards her, glancing upwards through her long lashes to see the man was still watching her. Inhaling sharply, Eva focused her eyes on the plate at hand and began to pick, nibble and nudge at her food. The appetite she once had was no more now she felt the eyes of the leather-jacketed man on her.

Meanwhile, entering the town's square, the four teens—Will and Riley followed by Xavier and Zoë—sighed exasperatedly. "Y'think we should look in each shop?" Riley inquired, looking around the town's square, arms crossed over his broad and muscular chest. Riley's strong jaw clenched in thought as he inspected each shop on the square before glancing at Will, whom stood beside him. "I can run it if you want—I could find her twice as quick." Riley offered.

Will shook his head firmly. "No . . . we should stick together—in-case we get lost. C'mon, let's try that restaurant." Will nudged his head in the direction of the Mystic Grill, grasping hold of Zoë's arm and tugging her across the roads, Xavier and Riley followed suit.

When they reached the other side, Zoë sighed, lightly pulling from Will's grip and the four teens meandered up the sidewalk towards the murky-green painted restaurant. As they moved to enter the restaurant, Zoë couldn't stop herself from glancing hurriedly over her shoulder before dipping into the darkened light of the grill. As she did, she couldn't help but think back to what Will had said moments ago and snorted inwardly with a snarky thought . . . _Lost. That and kidnapped or murdered . . . _Xavier casted a worried glance over his shoulder in Zoë's direction worriedly.

"I don't see her . . ." Riley muttered, scanning his eyes over the bar. "Xavier?" Riley turned to look at him, taking in his raised eyebrows and chuckled sheepishly. "Oh yeah, blocked mind. Forgot." Riley shook his head and swiped his eyes over the booths. His eyes moved to the back of the restaurant-quarter where hardly any people sat and froze when he saw a familiar looking dark-golden blonde teen picking at fries. "There she is!" Riley said, a little too loud for words, gaining not only Eva's attention but a few people situated at the bar too.

From across the room Eva didn't know whether to groan or sigh in relief when she saw the beaming face of Riley rushing towards her, followed suit by Xavier, Will and Zoë. "Told ya we'd find her in no time." Riley nudged Will with triumph, whom stumbled with the force of Will's nudge. Eva rolled her eyes at Riley and smiled sheepishly at the group that approached her. "This is where you've been hiding all morning Eva?" Eva nodded curtly. "Now," Riley said in a mocking voice, crouching down to her seated level. "Don't you ever run away like that again, _understood _Evangeline?"

Eva growled under her breath, reaching out to push Riley by the head away from her. "You're such a goof. And how many times do I have to tell you my name isn't _Evangeline_ . . ."-_Well, actually it was but he didn't have to know that_-". . . It's Eva. Say it with me—_EE-VAH_." Eva couldn't help but giggle when Riley flipped her the bird for the second time in the past few hours, but her giggles abruptly stopped when he reached forward and nudged the top of her head. "_Offt_—Riley ge' off!" Eva smacked his hand away.

"Watch it, Eva, not all of us are invincible like you . . ." Riley teased.

Eva rolled her eyes and was about to retort when a brown-haired blur lunged at her. She felt arms wrap around her neck and a sea of warm brown curls invading her sight. She almost laughed when she realized it was Zoë hugging her—or more like squeezing her. "I'm so sorry for making you run off like that! I didn't mean for to hear us talking about _that_ . . . Wait—no, that sounds worse . . ." Zoë whimpered, squeezing Eva's neck tightly and resting her forehead on her chest.

Will moved to pry Zoë off Eva, but Eva waved off Will's concern.

"What Zoë's trying to say, is that we're worried about you." Xavier spoke up mutely. "You don't really talk about what happened back in California with . . ."-Xavier stopped himself from saying his name-". . . Well, we just want to know that you're OK. Or at least, tell us when you're not so we can comfort you and be there for you—like friends should at times like these."

Eva exhaled deeply, and shifted so that Zoë was placed beside her on the booth and wrapped an arm around her. Zoë loosened her grip and placed her head on her shoulder. "Yeah . . . I know. I'm not intentionally shutting you out, I guess. It's just my way of dealing with things." Eva felt the wave of emotions returning and quickly changed the subject: "And for your information, I didn't _run away_ . . ."-Eva quoted with two fingers-". . . I clearly said I needed to air."

Will rolled his eyes. "And this is your definition of getting air?" Will challenged. "Clara's not going to be happy with you, y'know that." Eva merely shrugged, for the fact that Clara wouldn't be happy with her didn't affect her much; Eva could already envision how things will go about with Clara being angry with her—she'll ignore Eva for proximately an hour before finally, she rants for another hour, and then gives up when she realizes she wasn't going to make an impact on Eva.

"Yeah, yeah, Clara's never happy with Eva—nothing's new; the world still turns." Riley shrugged. "Hey are you going to eat those fries?" Eva snickered, shaking her head, whilst shovelling her and Zoë along the booth so Riley could squeeze in where Eva's discarded plate was. Eva looked up to watch Xavier and Will then froze when she noticed the certain leather-jacketed man walking in the direction of the restaurant exit. He certainly looked young from this angle—certainly in his early 20s—with dark-wash jeans and boots on. His hair was night-black, just like his choices of clothing, which contrasted with his skin colour.

"Eva, you OK?" Zoë inquired from beside her, having felt her stiffen.

When Eva's name was called, the man surprisingly turned his head in her direction and Eva finally got a glimpse of his face. From here she could see he was handsome—billboard model handsome—and when his eyes caught hers, his lips stretched into an arrogant lopsided smirk. He lifted a hand, raised two of the fingers, and waved before disappearing. "That man . . ." the others' backs straightened and snapped their gazes in his direction.

"What man?" Will snapped.

"W-Was it him?" Zoë stuttered.

"Was it someone working for him?" Xavier fired.

Eva sucked in a breath and shook her head in confusion. "I don't know . . . I don't think so anyway." The group looked at Eva and each other in confusion. "He had been watching me since I got here. I figured I'd stay and if he didn't leave in the next hour or two, I'd sneak out of the bathroom window."

Riley blinked profusely. "Wait. He was _watching _you?"

"The entire time I've been here. He just left." Eva indicated towards the door the mysterious man had left from.

The group glanced back in the direction of the door, just as it opened and a couple holding hands walked through oblivious to the group's stares. "What did he look like?" Will asked, concerned, and Eva subsequently described him—she described his leather jacket, black attire, dark hair, pale skin and estimated age. When Eva had finished, Will leant back against the booth after turning away from the spot where the man had disappeared. "I suppose we'll have to keep a look out when we head back to the B&B."

Zoë gnawed on her bottom lip again. "D'you think he's one of _his _henchmen?"

Will scowled. "Possible . . . but I doubt it. He would have been more discreet." Will sighed, knowing Zoë was once again letting her paranoia get ahead of her.

Riley reached behind Eva and nudged Zoë. "Don't worry kiddo; Eva didn't think he worked for him, so that obviously means he isn't." Riley mocked Eva, and nudged Zoë once again, though (as always) underestimating his strength causing Zoë to collide with the end of the booth and slip down the slippery leather seats. Eva quickly reached out, grabbing Zoë's hand quickly and helped the young teen regain her balance. When Zoë was back where she was, before Riley nudged her, Eva turned on Riley, smacking him around the back of his head.

"_Ouch, Eva!_"

"Watch were you're placing those grubby paws, Riley! She could have knocked herself out on the table . . ."-Eva's ranted hisses were subdued by the sound of Will's concerned voice from across the table.

"Zoë—you OK?" all eyes turned on Zoë. She was staring straight ahead of her, her eyes masked with a cloudy white haze, her lips parted in a 'o' shape and her skin cold and white. It was then Eva realized Zoë was still clasping hold of her hand. "She's having a vision." Xavier quickly piped up when he saw Eva hold up Zoë and Eva's entwined hands. "Eva—pull your hand out of her's!" Will urgently said.

Eva quickly tugged Zoë's hand from hers, letting Zoë's hand drop to her lap limp instantly. There was a moment's pause, as the four teens around Zoë watched the murky white film over her eyes slowly dissolve away and her eyes become vivid again. When it had completely melted away, Zoë blinked rapidly and looked around her, slowly reacquainting herself with where she was.

"What did you see Zoë?"

Zoë swallowed. "The SUV . . . I-I think we're staying in Mystic Falls."

…

The five teens rushed back to the B&B, up the staircase, raising the eyebrows of Mrs. Flowers and rushed into their room. They all halted abruptly when they saw Clara, placed upon the end of the window-seat with her head in her hands. When the sound of the door opened sounded in her ears, she looked up and merely glanced at the group—her eyes lingering on Eva momentarily—before she rested her head back into her hands. "You found her then?" Clara muttered in a monotone.

Eva stepped forward. "Yeah . . . they did." Eva said in the same volume of sound, stopping when she was only a few feet from Clara. "Zoë had a vision . . . she mentioned something about the SUV." Clara looked up at Zoë where she stood next to Will, whom had placed an arm around her petite shoulders. Clara sighed and straightened her back from the slumping form she previously had.

"Should've known you'd find out before I even got a chance to tell you." Clara pulled herself from the window seat and ran a stressed hand through her dark red hair. "As you know the mechanics called here . . . the man told me he wanted me to come down to the place—so I agreed, he gave me their address, and . . . and I headed down there. What he had to tell me was the last thing I had expected." Clara shook her head sullenly. "He told me the car was wrecked; that the guy who sold me it—you remember the sketchy guy in Houston? Well, he sold me a bunch of crap—the man said he sold us a freakin' time-bomb . . . that the car was dangerous! The mechanic also told me it would cost 10 grand to get it completely fixed."

Eva stepped forward again. "Well, we can just use the money we stored away to fix it—it's no big deal, Clara . . ."

"Yes it is, Eva!" Clara whirled around. "This is a _very _big deal. That money we stored away? I used it to get us the freakin' passports!"

Zoë gasped and raised a trembling hand to her mouth. Riley, whom had stood behind Zoë, moved around her—his hands clenched into fists. "You did _what_?" Riley seethed. Clara said nothing. "You've got to be _kidding _me! Clara—that was _everything_ we had . . . _everything_!"

"We needed those passports to carry on with the plan, Riley!"

"Oh yeah? And what would we do once we got to Canada, hm?" Riley spat. "Did you think that Canada had trees growing freakin' money? Or did you just assume that we'd live on the streets, begging for money, and everything would be OK?" Riley gritted his teeth, his jaw clenched; the others could see the vein in his jaw protruding and throbbing. "What were you even thinking, Clara? What was going through your brain when you threw all our money away? The money, _may I _remind you, Jacob risked his life to get us!"

Eva swallowed the thick orb rising in her throat. "Stop it." Eva muttered, but her voice wasn't loud enough for Riley continued to fire words at Clara—whom seemed to be struggling to hold her own. Will was holding a whimpering Zoë and Xavier looked on with a tense eye. Each of them felt their breaths hitch when Riley started towards Clara, tightened fists at his sides. Eva quickly threw herself into action; she shut her eyes and felt the warm sensation over take her and when she reopened her eyes the golden mist had returned. It seeped forward, like an oncoming wave, and swept around Clara—expanding until the oncoming Riley collided with it, bouncing back. "Stop it Riley." Eva seethed at Riley, who was now on the floor, breathing heavily.

"Shouting at Clara isn't going to solve the situation." Will added sternly, still cradling Zoë.

"Will's right." Xavier stepped forward. "We'll need to plan how we're going to go about this . . . now that the money's gone." Xavier inhaled, glancing at Zoë. "And judging by the fact that Zoë saw us staying in Mystic Falls, it's safe to say that we'll probably be staying here for a while." The others nodded, Clara a little more hesitantly. "We'll have to get jobs or something and raise the money like that."

"People will get suspicious." Clara muttered. "We're a bunch of teenagers, without parents, applying for jobs—what're they going to think?"

"We'll have to say we're orphaned teenagers or something—and we're all siblings, Clara and I being the soul guardians." Will said. "But that'll mean that all of us but Clara will have to attend high school—to avoid further suspicion." Will looked at Clara expectantly.

Clara nodded. "It's fine. I got us into this mess—it seems only right that I worked harder." Riley rolled his eyes and grumbled incoherently under his breath, but made no further attempt of showing his unhappiness towards Clara and what she had done. "I-I . . . I am sorry—for what I did. It was a poor misjudgement on my behalf . . . I thought once I got us the passports, everything will be easy from then on. Obviously not."

Eva shrugged. "We don't need your apologies right now—but . . . it's nice we have one." Clara gave Eva a half-winded smile and Eva somewhat returned before turning to the rest of the group. "I guess we should tell Mrs. Flowers the change of plans?"

* * *

…

**A/N:** Again, thank you to those who have took the time to review this story.

I know I said I would introduce TVD characters in the story—which I somewhat did with Elena, Bonnie, Damon & Mrs. Flowers; I didn't quite feel right bringing them in straight away. I wanted them to go through the money situation, and discovering they were stuck in Mystic Falls, before meeting everyone. Next chapter will be better, I promise.

The next chapter will be on the next episode, The Night of the Comet (1x02). I decided not to continue on with this episode, 'cause I couldn't really see the gang going to the party in the woods the next day or starting high school the next day. They're only just getting used to the concept of being stuck in Mystic Falls with no money. So next chapter will include them job-hunting, Clara meeting with the principle of MF High and the gang getting settled in.

P.S. Another little hinter: Damon is now interested in Eva, having seen her power with his crow!

Keep reviewing everyone!

Happy Friday

TGIF!

LOL

X


	4. Night of the Comet

**The Circle of Six**

* * *

…

**A/N: **Third chapter and now entering 1x02, Night of the Comet! Enjoy guys and remember to review! :-)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing—everything belongs to their rightful owners. Rated **T** for language—you've been warned!

…

* * *

3: Night of the Comet

.

In the days had passed, things were certainly tense for the group—between Clara and Riley specifically. At the beginning Clara had attempted to sort Riley out, apologized, but Riley seemed just as determined not accept her apology—not yet at least—and eventually, by the time the first week was up, Clara gave up and with her usual stubbornness back in tack she refused to apologize furthermore. Though, inwardly, Clara was thankful that the others were still talking to her—even if she could sense the hostility in their voices when they spoke to her.

After facing the facts that they were stranded in Mystic Falls—due to Clara's money indiscretion—they approached Mrs. Flowers and informed her of the news. The reaction they got was the furthest they had expected: "Oh my poor dears." Mrs. Flowers reached forward and developed the tiny Zoë—whom happened to be the closest to her—in an unexpected hug. "Why did you not mention you were orphans?"

The group shared an equally baffled look at Mrs. Flowers' reaction, whom continued to embrace Zoë tightly. "We . . . we just didn't want to cause more of a fuss than we already have." Will answered, with feigned sheepishness displayed on his face. Beside him, a few of the group nodded mutely, again eagerly watching Mrs. Flowers' reaction.

Mrs. Flowers huffed and waved a hand in dismissal. "Cause a fuss? What utter nonsense!" Mrs. Flowers finally let Zoë out of her clasp, whom moved over to stand where she once was, shaken by the sudden show of affection she received. Eva placed a hand on her shoulder, stifling her snickers at Zoë's stricken form. "Now . . . I think I have an idea. My husband, Frank, and I have a house just a street or so from here. Never used. Y'see, when I started my business, going back and forth between houses was quite a hassle—what with my age and all—so we moved in here. It was better for us this way. But we haven't done anything with the house then . . . well, until now I suppose."

And so, with great relief and gratitude, the group found themselves a house just a week into the stay. It was a pretty house, Georgian like every other house in Mystic Falls with a porch wrapped around the front, and white windows. This house was lavender grey, with honeysuckle and other various wallflowers curled up the posts that supported the porch and the fenced that wrapped around it. It wasn't as far as well-kept as Mrs. Flowers' B&B, but it was just as pretty. It even had a porch swing, much to Zoë's marvels—later that night, when they had finally settled into their new home, she dreamed of herself, sitting on the porch-swing laughing with a dark-haired boy that looked her age, later to be joined by Xavier, Will and Riley. When she awakened subsequently, she knew it was a vision.

Inside the home, it was laid out very simply—the foyer, with the staircase the first thing in sight, and a corridor next to it leading into the kitchen. Under the staircase was a closet, where coats and various bits-and-bobs were put. To the left, when first entering into the house, it lead straight into the living area which subsequently lead to the dining area that connected to the kitchen. And to the right, after the closed door that Mrs. Flowers informed them to be the downstairs bathroom, there was a room where the walls were blocked by bookshelves filled with books, with armchairs strategically placed in front of them on a rug that was laid out before the fire. Then, across the other side of the room was a pretty baby grand piano. It had once belonged to the son of Mrs. Flowers, the elderly lady had informed them—he was a talented musician, but chose to follow the career as a solider, like his father, which ended in his death. Mrs. Flowers had a daughter too, living in Alaska, with her wife.

"As much as I love and accept my daughter's married to Hannah . . ."-her daughter's wife-". . . I have always wished to have grandchildren and yet neither Nora nor Hannah has shown any interest in having any children. They're content living in Alaska together." Mrs. Flowers had explained sadly. "I had hoped that maybe, when they finally changed their mind, they would come live down here and raise their children in this house. But Nora, being ever adamant, will never come to change her mind."

After wondering through to the kitchen, where through the large window the sink was placed against, Mrs. Flowers showed them the long lawn of simple plain grass and a chestnut tree in the centre, where an aged looking swing was knotted on one of the lower branches. At the bottom, was a tiny little orchard of apple trees, which Mrs. Flowers had admitted used to be her pastime in spring when she lived here.

Upstairs, there were four bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a staircase that lead to the attic, which had been converted into housing two more bedrooms and a bathroom. It seemed almost as if they were _meant_ to live there. The group silently evaluated each bedrooms, silently knowing which one they wanted to stay in, before Mrs. Flowers lead them down to the ground floor and lead them through one of the doors in the kitchen that lead to the basement.

"This was something my husband insisted on spending my father's will money on . . ." Mrs. Flowers explained as she walked through the door at the end of the staircase, and into the huge underground room that was a basement. "It was first meant for earthquakes, so forth, but as the years grew on it became all sorts of things—it was even my son's band's practice room . . . and the neighbours couldn't hear a thing! Bulletproof . . . that was Frank's idea—again . . . There's also a gym set up in the corner, use it at your own will . . . and it's also equipped with central heating. You can turn it off through that door there. And that door over there leads to the bathroom—that was my idea. I certainly wasn't going to be doing my dirty work in a bucket like Frank thought would suffice!"

The group looked around in utter awe . . . _This is perfect—we could even train here! . . . _Clara's ecstatic thought ran through her head, floating through Xavier who nodded at the idea . . . _This would be a great room to help Riley practice his strength and Clara's control . . . _Will thoughtfully mused . . . _And maybe even teach Zoë some of the basic combat skills . . ._

And so after the tour of their new house, the group finally managed to persist the lady to allow them to contribute for letting them stay there. They agreed on a month rent of $400, which Clara planned to raise once she finally settled in on a proper full-time job. They had at least $300 lying around in their luggage, which would have to suffice for the next few weeks until Clara found a job. But the group also decided that they would each find a part-time job to do after school, to help contribute to the rising of $10,000.

"Flat-screen—score!" Riley boomed when Mrs. Flowers left, having seen her off. Riley flopped himself on the couch—which groaned in reply—and immediately reached for the control. Zoë rolled her eyes and placed herself down on the opposite side of the couch, though silently marvelling the largeness of the TV. "Mrs. Flowers and her husband must be billionaires. Maybe they won the lottery or something." Riley muttered as he happened to pause on the lottery numbers being drawn. "I bet some elderly couple will win it—that always happens."

Zoë shook her head and looked at the screen as the numbers were beginning to be drawn. "7. . . 10 . . . 31 . . . 3 and 16." Zoë confidently said to herself aloud. And just like that, as the minutes past, those exact five numbers were drawn across the screen. Zoë cheered triumphantly, pumping her fist into the air.

Riley looked at Zoë disbelievingly and shook his head. "Never mess with a psychic." Zoë giggled and stuck her tongue out at Riley. "Y'think you could do the same for the next month's lottery, kiddo? We could really do with that cash." Riley hopefully asked, with a hint of teasing in his tone as he rubbed his forefinger and thumb together.

"That _would _solve our problems." Eva added from across the room.

Zoë shrugged dejectedly. "I dunno . . . it's difficult to say. Seeing into the long-term future is difficult compared to the short-term; for example, the Disneyland commercial is going to come on _now_ . . ."-and like Zoë said, the other commercial switched the Disneyland commercial-". . . Stuff like that's easy—because it's only seconds away. But predicting something a month away? It's a 50-50 chance that it'll happen. Future isn't set in stone." Riley slumped back against the couch, but nodded understandingly nonetheless. Zoë bit her lip guiltily and muttered: "Sorry."

"It's OK . . ." Riley's eyes then lit up. "Race you to the master bedroom? Whoever gets there first gets the biggest bedroom with their own bathroom?"

Zoë's lips spread into a mischievous smile. "You're on . . . On the count of 3?" Riley nodded. "Three . . . _Two-One-Go_!" Zoë shrieked with laughter as she sprung up from the couch, leaving a shocked Riley behind her, and ran towards the stairs where Clara and Will had been talking in the foyer. They looked up, shocked by seeing a giggling Zoë manically running up the stairs with her short legs, followed by a bounding Riley shortly behind her.

"Riley—what are you doing?" Will called after Zoë and Riley. "Riley!"

Riley rolled his eyes, continuing to bound up the staircase. "Chillax, bro—we're racing to the master bedroom. Whomever gets there first, gets the room!" Riley called after him, finally catching up with Zoë at the top of the stairs. "Move out the way, squirt." Riley snickered when he nudged Zoë out the way, causing Zoë to shriek and loose balance. "What . . . I'm sorry—didn't you see that coming? The psychic's losing her touch!" Zoë gritted her teeth and gained balance.

Meanwhile Eva and Xavier had joined Will and Clara in the foyer . . .

"Master bedroom?" they all voiced simultaneously. "_I wanted the master bedroom_!" they all said at once. They turned to look at each other for a long wordless moment, like someone had pressed pause. And like someone had pressed play, Eva barged passed the other three and was sailing up the staircase after Riley and Zoë. "Hey!" Xavier, Clara and Will exclaimed and ran after her.

The next few minutes were spent laughing, lightly pushing and shoving, and breathing heavily as they clambered up the staircase to the master bedroom. By the time they reached the door where Zoë and Riley were both playfully wrestling each other, both desperately trying to get to the master bedroom, a sea of "Mine! Mine! Mine!" was heard as the group bombarded towards the room at full speed like a stampede in the safari. Zoë blinked, her grip on Riley's arms momentarily loosening when she saw what was about to happen. She turned just in time to see Eva, Xavier, Will and Clara running towards her and squeaked

"Eeep!" Zoë squeaked just as the four crashed into her and Riley, sending them all flying into the master bedroom and onto the floor with a loud _thump._ Thankfully they were cushioned by the pudgy and soft carpet, but the weight of all of them clambered on-top of each other, limbs tangled and crushed, soon was acknowledged. There was a second pause and then. . .

"Ge' off!"

. . . _I can't breath_ . . .

"No, you get off me!"

. . . _I think I'm dying_ . . .

"Clara—you just elbowed my gut!"

. . . _I can't feel my legs _. . .

"Yeah, well, I'll apologize when you get your fat ass out of my face!"

. . . _I think I can see the light_ . . .

"Fat ass?!"

. . . _Someone's kneeing my bladder. I think I'm going to pee _. . .

"Eva, get off Zoë—you're crushing her!"

. . . _So this is how the ant was feeling when I stood on it_ . . .

"I'll get off Zoë when Clara gets off me!"

_. . . Oh God, I think I'm going to piss myself . . . _

"Everyone shut up and get off Riley before he pisses his pants!" Xavier called out from the crowd. And with several grunts and sounds of disgust, they all grouped away from Riley, who jumped to feet and ran off into the bathroom. An "_ahh_" was heard moments later and, after the sound of the drain being flushed, Riley reappeared buckling up his pants belt. "I was the first one to piss in the toilet—I guess the master bedroom's mine now?" Riley grinned impishly setting of a chaos of people loudly protesting.

"Shut up!" Everyone screamed and looked at Will. He was grinning. "I have a better idea. I say tonight we see how bulletproof our basement is . . ."

* * *

…

That late afternoon, Clara and Eva headed off to the grocers in Mystic Falls' town centre to collect some snack-friendly treats for the "Power Off" that was being hosted tonight, thanks to Will. They decided what better way to help settle themselves into their new home was to try out the basement that was soon to become their practice room. Clara and Will had made it strictly clear that they can only use their powers; no-one was allowed to get hurt—and in Riley's case, he was only allowed to use his speed. Regardless, the group found themselves momentarily putting the hostility and tension aside for the night.

"Y'think we should get some popcorn?" Eva muttered as they walked through into the grocers, picking up a basket as they did so.

Clara nodded. "Riley will want toffee or salty." Clara muttered as they found the snack aisles, pausing where the popcorn was. "Ah-Ha!" she said, picking up two packets—one toffee and one salty—and placing them into the bag. They moved down the aisles, Clara placing in some packets of chips and some dips, along with other sugary and unhealthy treats. "Eva—will you grab the sodas? Two bottles of Pepsi will be fine."

"Yes _ma'am_." Eva drawled and Clara snickered. Eva sighed and headed down the aisles, searching for the bottle sections. Finally, after a few minute search, Eva found where the bottles were and stopped at where the Pepsi was stocked, inspecting the prices—as they were on a budget today. Thankfully the store here was relatively cheap, so she picked up two bottles of Pepsi and abruptly turned to head back to Clara. She jumped, the bottles simultaneously slipping through her hands—loudly dropping to the ground—when her chest collided with a man donned in leather jacket.

It wasn't just any man donned in a leather jacket—it was _him_ . . . the mystery guy from almost a week ago. He was looking at her with the same smirk he gave her when he had been leaving the grill. He seemed to be wearing similar attire to that day too—leather jacket, jeans, boots, the only difference was that he was wearing a V-neck t-shirt to the polo neck he wore. Eva shuddered and pretended not to notice the defined lines of his chest and collarbone peaking from the black t-shirt; she diverted her eyes and saw the bottles on the ground.

"Fuck." She exclaimed when she saw one of the bottles had leaked, reaching down to get them. She saw the man bend down to get the other discarded bottle. When she regained herself, standing back up, she saw the bottle was being held out to her by the man. She lingered her gaze on the hand outstretched, holding the bottle, noticing the strange ring on one of his fingers—it wasn't a wedding band . . . it was a chunky, silver-banded ring with a large (and strange) blue stone in the middle with silver symbols melted onto it. She clenched her jaw and snatched the bottle from his hand, and went to turn away, with no words said.

"What—no thank you?" the man asked. His tone was sarcastic. And yet somehow, it managed to be just as attractive as his exterior.

Eva turned back to him, looking at him over his shoulder with feigned passiveness. "You're the one who made me bump into you. I don't see why _I_ should be thanking you." Eva breezily said. "Technically, you should be saying sorry . . . but leaving me alone will suffice." Eva sassily turned back to him. The man's eyebrows rose at Eva's retort and sassiness, while his smirk grew, his eyes held an element of feigned innocence—like he had no idea what she meant. Eva rolled her eyes. "Don't look at me like that—in fact don't look at me at all, for that matter. I'm talking about the time in that restaurant . . ."

The man smirk—impossibly—grew larger, glimpsing his pearly white teeth. "I don't know what you're on about."

"Shut up, Man-Goth, you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He snickered. "Man-Goth? That's what you think I am?"

"Well you wear black, your hair is black and straight—which I'm pretty sure is flat-ironed—and you wear mascara. Sounds like a Man-Goth to me."

"I don't wear mascara . . ."

Eva snorted loudly. "Coulda fooled me." Eva turned on the spot and stormed off in a different direction of the man—or Man-Goth as she was so forth calling him—and returned to Clara whom was comparing the prices of tampons. Eva groaned: "Seriously? Can we go already?" Clara looked up at Eva's voice, seeing her approach with the Pepsi bottles in hand.

"You're back with the Pepsi, good—though one looks like it's leaking . . ." Clara looked at the cap of the bottle, where a bit of the frothed up Pepsi had came out. Clara shrugged. "Never mind. Hey—you need a pack?" Clara held up a box of tampons, just as the man—_ahem_, Man-Goth—rounded the corner to their aisle on the opposite end of the aisle. "They're buy 2 get one free. I thought maybe I get one for each of us—y'know, me, you and Zoë . . . Eva!" Eva snatched the boxes from Clara's hands, shoving them into the basket and pulled Clara towards the check-out.

"Yeah, that's fine. Let's go." Eva hurried them along.

"What's wrong with you?"

Eva shook her head quickly. "Nothing. I'm just eager for the Power Off, is all."

* * *

…

"Right so the rules are . . . One: no causing physical damage to the opponent. Two: Powers are only to be used—punching, kicking, head-butting is not allowed. Three: The first one to call defeat loses. We'll play in a series of twos. Each round you win—the more opponents you beat—the higher chance you have in getting the master bedroom. Is everything understood?" Will looked around the room, at each member of the group whom were eagerly placed around the colossal basement, donned in their most comfortable and flexible clothing. Each of the nodded, some muttering their understandings, and Will grinned in his own excitement. "OK . . . Because Eva and Riley pulled the short straws, you guys are up first."

Riley grinned excitedly as he and Eva stepped forward. "You're going to be screaming defeat when I'm done with you, Eva."

"Speed only, Riley." Will and Clara firmly reminded him. Riley rolled his eyes and waved them off with a curt nod. The two teens stepped forward, the others stepping back until they were against the walls of the basement leaving the two teens a large space. "Remember—this is just a bit of fun . . . don't get too competitive." Will narrowly looked between Riley and Eva. "OK . . . On your mark . . . get set . . . Go!"

As soon as Will said the word 'Go', Riley had vanished from his spot and was a blur moving towards Eva at the speed of lightning. Eva's arms quickly pulled themselves up in front of her and the golden mist appeared from Eva's arms, slowly seeping down the length of her arms and out into the air from her fingertips, forming a misty wall in front of her. She grinned when the blur collided with the misty, causing the blur to reform Riley's shape as he bounced back. Riley landed on his feet, his trainers skidding with the friction he caused, and narrowed his eyes.

Eva blinked and he was a blur again, this time—instead of moving straight at her—he was moving around her. Eva spun away, her hands swerving over her head to direct in Riley's blurred shape. The golden mist became the form of lightning, shooting across the basement and hitting Riley straight in the chest. Riley grunted, becoming focused again, but wasn't pushed backwards like the last time. He once again became a blur and another golden ray of lightning flashed in his direction. This time, however, Riley dodged the lightning narrowly and was gaining on Eva. This time Riley was too quick for her and the next thing she knew, Eva's outstretched arms were being grasped by Riley's fists and twirled around to be pinned against her back.

"Wanna give up yet, Evangeline?" Riley teased.

Eva rolled her eyes. "Nope." The gold mist seeped from her fingertips, slowly creating a golden orb around herself. When he felt the golden mist of her power slither over his own hands, it was like his hands were magnets, being repelled away with no sense of control until finally he had tumbled back a step or two away from her. Eva turned round; her power was now surrounding her like a molten bubble. "Maybe you should admit defeat now—while you still can."

Riley's teeth gritted and he growled, the tips of his ears turning red, and was speeding towards her as a blur again—only this time he was zig-zagging, moving side-to-side causing Eva's eyes to sting and her power to momentarily waver. Riley then jumped, his hand curled into a fist, flying high above his head and when he was about to hit the golden orb he slammed his fist down causing everyone in the room to tense and gasp. Riley flew backwards, landing on his back, while Eva was also affected by the collision; she was also forced backwards, landing on the floor.

"Are you sure they're safe?" Zoë worriedly leant sideways to whisper to Xavier.

Xavier, whom kept his eyes narrowed on Riley, nodded confidently. "Yeah. Riley's in control. He knows not to use all his strength."

Meanwhile, Eva's golden orb had sizzled away into the air with the force of Riley's punch, and Eva was left unprotected. She didn't notice her disadvantage until she noticed Riley becoming a blur again. With a quick spur of familiar self-preservation, Eva outstretched one hand and the gold mist had reappeared, stronger and brighter than before. It was collecting together like a sparkling cloud of dust in the air, and then when the blur was coming close enough, she surged it forward with one mighty punch forward. Within seconds, Riley had collided and was being thrown back once again onto the floor. Eva pulled herself to her feet, her hand still outstretched. The golden mist had wrapped around Riley's wrists and ankles, keeping him tied to the ground.

"This was something Jacob had taught me—neat, huh?" Eva said in a perky tone. Riley, whom had been struggling to get free, grunted and dropped his head to the ground. "Is that your defeat, Riley?" Riley mumbled something. Eva grinned largely. "Hm, what was that?"

"_I said_, yes!"

"Yes what?"

"_Yes I call defeat_!"

Eva sighed dramatically. "Alright, alright, I heard you the first time." Eva giggled at Riley's frustration when he struggled to get from his restraints again and pulled the golden mist away from him. Riley grumbled, picking himself up from the floor, rubbing his wrists. Eva turned back to the rest of the group. "I win! Who's next?" Eva pranced over to where the others were, with Riley trudging dejectedly behind.

It was Clara and Xavier next. The two of them headed into the centre of the basement, much like Eva and Riley had did, and stood opposite one another with ten feet gap. When Will called the word go, Clara lifted her hand and a wave of power coursing through her veins, like an oncoming tsunami; the power came out as transient waved across the air, only vivid for her to see. At least, that was what she first thought, but before the waves could hit Xavier at full force, Clara saw the gleam in his eyes that told her she wasn't going to get this hit; seconds later, Xavier had ducked and the visible waved only for Clara's eyes—and involuntarily Xavier's through Clara's mind—hit the wall of the basement behind Xavier and surprisingly no sound or dent was made. Clara put it on the fact that Clara was not using the full extent of her power on him.

Xavier ducked and moved to the side. Clara turned with him, forcing another ripple of translucent waves in his direction. Xavier didn't duck this time—for he saw Clara's strategy in her mind if he were to duck. Instead, he side-stepped, narrowly missing the waves passing by him and ran straight at Clara—ducking and diving the blows Clara blew at him, until finally they were feet apart.

"You really suck at this, you know that?" Xavier said and went to leap, to tackle Clara to the ground. Clara grinned, and quickly, with a quick change of thought Clara used her hand as a distraction—making it seem she was going to direction her power in one direction—Xavier side-stepped again and Clara's head followed his movement, her eyes narrowing. Xavier inwardly cursed when her eyes flashed electric blue and felt his feet being hinged from the ground and forcefully being floated up into the air. He wasn't restrained like Riley had previously been, but he still couldn't get his feet back on the ground under Clara's control.

. . . _Give up?_ . . .

Xavier sighed at Clara's thoughts in her head. "Fine. _Defeat_." Clara grinned, her eyes flashing electric blue again, and Xavier began to levitate back to the ground until finally his feet had touched the surface. She walked up to him, ruffled his hair with her hand and pressed a kiss to his forehead before turning back to the group with a triumphant grin.

"That's it?" Riley rifled. "No kick or screaming? Dude!" He said when Xavier approached. He was sitting on the little leather couch, shoving mouthfuls of popcorn into his mouth by the gallon.

Xavier groaned, plopping himself down on the couch beside him, picking a few peoples of popcorn and popping it in his mouth. "It was totally deliberate. I let her win." Xavier grumbled causing Riley, Eva and Clara—whom happened to overhear—give him raised eyebrows.

Clara scoffed. "Hardly. I won fair and square. You're just bitter you gotten beaten by a girl." Clara grinned, and then reaching over to place an arm around Eva's shoulders, grinning down at her mischievously. "Hey, Eva, is it just me or does the fact two girls have won in a row—against two _boys _ might I casually add—show that, we, as women are the best?" Zoë giggled behind her hand at Riley and Xavier's faces.

Eva nodded with feign thought, holding back an equally mischievous grin. "Y'know what Clara, I think you're absolutely right."

The sound of Will snorted from behind them. "You girls won't be thinking you're so awesome after I'm done with Zoë." Will were now the last ones to compete against each other. Will turned to Zoë grinning. "You're going down, lil' sis." Will rolled up the sleeves of his v-neck long-sleeved top, grinning playfully as he walked backwards into the larger space of the basement.

"_Si-lent Nin-ja! Si-lent Nin-ja!_" Xavier and Riley chanted boyishly into their hand.

Clara and Eva rolled their eyes at the pathetic nickname the boys had given Will as a joke; at first Will thought it was ridiculous, and a silly joke between the two younger teens, but as the months drew on and Will came to accept his power he actually started to find the name kind of funny and didn't make any action to stop them from calling him that. Will had admitted to Eva one night—under the influence of alcohol (courtesy of Jacob and Riley, spiking his drinks one night in California)—that it made him feel like a superhero. Eva ever forgot the memory of Will being drunk. Hil-ar-i-ous.

"Don't worry, Zoë, you're going to thrash him with your vicious visions." Eva encouraged the younger teen, patting her shoulder as she walked by.

Zoë glanced over her shoulder at Eva and Clara, giving them a playful wink, before turning back to Will—ahem, _Silent Ninja_—with a feigned innocent grin. "Oh I know." Zoë said in an almost childish tone, and the teens all marvelled at the confidence in Zoë's tone. "I know I'm going to thrash him; I can almost _see_ it now—the pathetic lost face Will makes when I thrash him . . . Funny . . . it was almost like I was watching a vision of the future."

Will's eyes narrowed into dangers making the others laugh harder. Over the laughter and the boys' chanting, Eva's firm voice was heard over the crowd: "Three . . . Two . . . One—_Go_!" at the word go, Will disappeared with a pop. Zoë remained nonchalant, remaining in the exact spot, not even in least bit surprised when Will disappeared. "What is she doing?" Eva craned her neck to Clara. Eva's eyebrows furrowed as they looked at Zoë in confusion. "Is she . . . is she _counting_?"

"_-Two . . . One_." Zoë's lips spreads into a strong smirk and quickly ducked her back downwards, feeling the air of Will's arm whooshing above her when he attempted to swipe at her, spun around and straightened her back. "Ya missed!" Zoë giggled when she ducked again to the left. And then to the right. Each time she felt the invisible whoosh of air of Will's arms attempting to swipe at her.

_Will moves around her, to pick her up from the ground._

.

Zoë swirled around and quickly caught Will's arms. The invisible Will huffed in frustration, which only caused Zoë to smirk further. Will pulled his arms quickly from Zoë's grasp.

.

_Will swipes at her stomach._

.

Seconds later Zoë deflates the swipe at her stomach, blindly grabbing at her invisible brother and effortlessly—she was light as a feather after all—swung herself onto her brothers back. She felt Will's hands grasp her calves and attempted to move her around. Zoë tightened the arm around his neck, making sure he was still able to breath, but also making sure that she was able to stay on his back. The sight for the others was quite weird—seeing Zoë randomly floating in the air. The image made Riley snicker.

"What?" the others inquired.

Riley snickered again. "Is this just me or does this remind you of the bit in Lord of the Rings—y'know, the last film, when Gollum's on Frodo's back tryna get the ring at the end?" The others looked back at the scene, remembering the scene in the Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King, and snickered when they saw the similarities. Riley chuckled. "Funny, aint it?" The others nodded through the laughs.

Meanwhile an idea struck Zoë's mind; she lifted her free hand up to her mouth, stuck her forefinger into her mouth, coating it in her saliva and dove forward towards Will's ear. "_Ah—_what the hell!?" Will shrieked when he felt the wet, slimy finger being lodged into his ear. The action was enough to knock Will's concentration off; Zoë hoped off his back, just as his invisibility switched off, to see his hand cupping his ear. "Unfair! She's playing dirty." Riley asked what she did from across the room. "She freakin' gave me a _wet-willy_!"

The group broke into roars of laughter. Riley was even clapping.

"C'mon Will, don't be a baby." Zoë rolled her eyes.

Will circled on her glaring. "You know I hate wet, slimy things!" Will shuddered, nursing his ear, wincing.

Zoë pouted, pushing back a grin. "So . . . is this you calling defeat then?"

"Like hell!" Will moved quickly that Zoë didn't even see it coming; the next thing she knew, she was being wrestled to the ground by Will and pinned to the ground. Zoë felt a sudden feeling of dread washing over her when she felt Will reaching down with one hand to pry off her shoes . . . _Oh God no!_ . . . Xavier heard as Will tossed the shoes over his shoulder subsequently followed by Zoë's screams and kicking when he began to tickle her feet.

If there was one thing Will always knew about Zoë and kept tucked up his sleeves for times like this that Zoë hated—_loathed, despised_—being tickled on the feet.

Zoë kicked and screamed—screaming for Will to get away from him—very unsuccessfully.

The tables had now turned.

Will smirked. "Do you surrender?" Zoë whimpered and nodded. "Say it! Say you're defeated!"

"I'm _Defeated_—_there_ now let go of me you pompous git!"

In the end, after the entire group had battled once, and Will, Clara and Eva were the last contestants the group decided it was best that they simply decided who had won the game through a game of Rock, Paper, and Scissors. The group were too tired and worn out from all the excitement and they still had yet to unpack the their things before going to bed. In the end Eva was drawn out after she pulled a Paper whilst Will and Clara pulled Scissors. And then, when it was between Will and Clara, Clara pulled Rock whilst Will pulled Scissors with a moment's hesitation.

Clara had won the "luxury room" much to the dejection of Riley and Eva. Though, surprisingly to Clara, Will smiled and happily watched as Clara did her infamous "happy dance". It was infamous because the "happy dance" was so awful, and Clara's happy dance that night succeeded to its infamous reputation—perhaps fulfilling to be even worse when she did cartwheels around the basement, squealing and cheering much to the other's dismay.

Little did Clara know—only known to the minds of Will and Xavier—that night, when Clara had settled into a peaceful slumber in the master bedroom, was that Will had let Clara win.

* * *

…

When noon struck, one by one, the teens slowly struggled their way out of their beds when the curtains were drawn by a perky looking Clara. When they arrived in the kitchen, each of them rubbing their eyes to rid themselves out of the sleepy state they were in, their senses were overwhelmed by the smell of freshly cooked food. Their noses pulled their face in the direction of the dining room where they saw a smartly dressed Clara finishing placing the plates around the table and placing herself at the head of the long chestnut-wood table.

"Morning!" she chirpily said to the group, grabbing herself slices of toast and began to butter them. "Come sit. I made breakfast." The teen's eyes turned to the glorious food piled out on plates in the centre of the table, set around the clear glass vase filled with pretty and colourful flowers of ones. Their vibrant colours of their petal was something you'd only see at spring time and Zoë couldn't help but hum at the smell of fresh flowers and delicious breakfast aromas combined together.

"You _made_ breakfast?" Eva repeated incredulously, with a pointed brow.

Clara shrugged. "OK, maybe I didn't _make_ it per-say. I bought it from the bakery in town. I walked in there early this morning to see if there were any shops open. I scoped around to see where I could hand résumés in. While I was at it, I thought what better way to give us hopes for life here in Mystic Falls than delicious bakery and fresh flowers on the table. Albeit, we probably could have done without the flowers—but they just seemed to pretty to ignore…" Clara grinned. "Now—come, sit." They all obliged, placing themselves around the tables.

Xavier couldn't help but notice Will placed himself strategically next to Clara and stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

"These flowers smell wonderful!" Zoë enthused, admiring the flowers before her, as Riley beside her piled his plate up with the food he could get his hands on. "And the colours are so pretty! It must be wonderful working in a florist." Zoë sighed, picking up a croissant and placing it on her plate before pouring herself some orange juice into her empty glass.

Clara looked up at Zoë and smiled. "Actually, the lady from the florist where I got these flowers from was hiring. She was very nice—in her middle age—and helped me pick out these flowers. I'm sure if you went in there and asked she would consider you for the job . . . if you want it that is." Clara shrugged, picked up her slice of toast and bit into it.

Zoë's eyes brightened and her smile lit up. "Oh really? Of course I want it! Will you take me there this afternoon?"

"Sure. I have to hand out some résumés around there anyway." Clara agreed.

Will, looking between Clara and Zoë added: "I'll come with you."

Zoë sighed. "Will—I'll be perfectly fine. You don't need to follow me around like some bodyguard. It's not like I'll be alone—I'll have Clara with me!" Zoë frustratingly said.

"I know . . . I was just going to look around for jobs too. Maybe I'll be a busboy at that restaurant we were at the other week." Will glanced at Eva, who looked up and quickly looked down; she had managed to keep that mysteriously handsome man from her mind—until now when she remembered the place where she first saw him . . . the grill. Will shrugged. "Whatever's available really. I'm not picky—I just want to help."

Clara sighed. "You don't have to—I was the one who got us into this . . ."-

"No. I want to." Will cut her off, looking up at her with his eyes. Clara couldn't help but notice the strange gleam in his eye when he looked at her—she passed this off with an inward shrug and gave him a small smile. This, however, wasn't passed off by the others; Xavier smirked knowingly, ducked his head and looked back at his plate; Riley looked at them with furrowed eyebrows as he stuffed a whole croissant into his mouth; Eva had her head cocked to the side in suspicion; and finally Zoë had her eyes narrowed on Will knowingly.

Later that afternoon the others headed off into town. In the end they all decided they would head into town and search for jobs, for all of them liked the idea of having their own part-time jobs there whilst they were there. Once they hit the towns centre, they all split off into twos and headed off in their own directions—Clara took Zoë to the florist; Eva and Will headed to the Mystic Grill; and Xavier with Riley wondered around the rest of the jobs scoping for vacancies.

"Y'think they'll have vacancies here?" Will wondered as the two stepped into the restaurant. The place was busier than the last time—much busier, and Will based it on the fact that it was later in the afternoon and it was a Friday. Eva merely shrugged and the two began to move their way through the crowds of the restaurant, moving up to the bar hoping to find the manager through the bartender serving behind the counter. Little did they know a group of people were watching them move . . .

"Hey, Elena, look it's that girl from the first day of school." Elena's eyes moved in the direction of Bonnie's stare. Moving her eyes through the people, she finally spotted the pretty dark-blonde girl from their first day of school. She was dressed in similar attire than before—grey skinny jeans and a band t-shirt that was tied at a knot at her hip. The t-shirt looked three sizes to big for her, yet somehow the tom-boyish look suited her. She was pretty but certainly wasn't like all the other girls around here . . . she had mystery . . . like Stefan.

"Oh yeah." Elena said when her eyes finally found the girl. Her eyebrows jumped upwards when she realized the girl wasn't alone. "She's not alone."

"_Oooh_ is it girl-trash time now? Who are we trashing?" Bonnie and Elena rolled her eyes but pointed the girl out to Caroline. "Oh, her? She's pretty, I guess, but totally needs a haircut. It doesn't look like her hair has been cut in years—no, scratch that, it doesn't look like her hair has been cut _ever_." Caroline waved her hand, taking a sip from her glass of soda.

Bonnie shook her head at Caroline's antics. "We almost ran her over when on our way to school. She seemed weird . . . actually, she was pretty rude. I also think she's on drugs."

"That would explain the tomboy look then, I guess. Seriously—she needs a whole new reinvention. The tomboy look is so years ago and the whole drug thing? Such a Vicki Donovan move." Caroline clucked her tongue and then eyed the dark-haired boy next to her. "Though the guy next to him is capital H-O-T. Look out Stefan Salvatore, you're about to be knocked off your podium." Caroline giggled, side-glancing Elena, who gave Caroline a pointed look. "Oh c'mon, that was funny! You have to admit he's gorgeous—I mean, look at him!"

Bonnie cocked her head to the side. "Mmm nice _ass_." Caroline giggled.

Elena rolled her eyes, smiling at her friends, and then glanced at the so called gorgeous guy that rivalled Stefan's looks. Just then he happened to look around and catch Elena's eye. Elena felt her cheeks heat up when she realized she agreed with Caroline—he _was_ gorgeous. Though she hated to admit, or even contemplate, whether his looks rivalled—and thrashed—Stefan Salvatore's. His hair was dark brown—darker than hers, almost reminding her of the colour of coffee. And from across the room Elena could catch the colour of his eyes—they looked like a grey . . . a stormy grey, dark like an overhead raincloud. His jaw wasn't as broad as Stefan's, and his chin wasn't as prominent, but his jaw was more defined—yet slim at the same time—and his cheekbones were high. He was wearing a simple cotton shirt with jeans.

Elena felt her cheeks redden darker when he caught out her staring, giving her a tiny smile, and turned away.

"Oh my God, Elena's blushing!" Caroline squealed with giggles. "I have to take a picture!"

Elena quickly covered her face with her hands when Caroline swiped out her phone. "Care—don't!"

Bonnie laughed but pushed Caroline's phone away. "Don't Care." Caroline pointed but obliged.

"Blushing or not, this doesn't mean anything. I like Stefan and _only _Stefan." Elena dangerously stared at Caroline, challenging her to say more. Caroline sighed and shrugged, letting it go.

Eva glanced over her shoulder, catching the look Will casted over towards a group of girls and smirked when she saw the girls from her first day in Mystic Falls. "Only our second week here and you're already having girls lining at your door. How _do_ you do it?" Eva teased, nudging Will with her elbow. Will merely shook her off. Eva laughed and pinched Will's side, causing him to jump away from her. "Don't go shy on me now; you didn't look shy when you were smiling at those conveniently very pretty girls over there." Eva nodded towards the girls whom owned the car that almost ran her over, with the addition of the bubbly blonde whom didn't seem to stop giggling.

Will's cheeks flushed. "I was just being polite. Besides I've got my eye on someone . . ."-Will quickly stopped himself, clearing his throat. Eva smirked to herself, knowing precisely what Will was going to say before he stopped himself. Eva opened her mouth but then the manager arrived, a scruff looking man, and Will quickly lurched forward into conversation with him. Eva rolled her eyes knowing Will had dodged a bullet there.

In the end Zoë ended up getting the job at the florist, Clara delightfully standing back as the shop owner swooned over Zoë's politeness and eagerness for flowers. She had expected the shop-owner would warm to Zoë instantly like she had, and was not surprised by the fact Zoë had gotten the job. But nonetheless, she said her congratulations once they had left the shop and went to find the others to spread the good news.

Apparently Zoë wasn't the only one with good news, for Will had also managed to get a job at The Grill as a busboy. Eva had attempted to get a job as a waitress but the manager of Mystic Grill had denied her, telling her they had too many waitresses as it was, but promised to get back to her if anything changes. The same bad luck went for Xavier and Riley, for none of them had managed to grab them a job. Seeing that Riley, Xavier and Eva weren't able to get jobs brought up the stakes for Clara.

"And Mrs. Young told me I was one of the first one—beside her daughter—who had shown enthusiasm for the job. She had been looking for part-time help for a while now since her daughter went off to private school." Zoë gushed to the group as they moved through the town's centre. "I'm going in tomorrow to be trained. Mrs. Young told me she was going to show me how to work the till _and _wrap flowers. She also said if I was good enough, she will teach me how to do bouquets! _Bouquets_, Will!"

The others laughed and smiled fondly at Zoë's enthusiasm as she linked her arm through Will's as they crossed onto the Town's square.

"Yes, Zoë, it's great that you've got a job you love but will you _please_ shut up. . ."-Will's voice trailed off when he heard the sound of a voice calling out. "_Tonight, night of the comet!_ Would you like a program?" Bonnie and Elena both paused when they realized who they had held out the programme for. Elena forced her cheeks not to heat up when she saw it was him—the boy from Mystic Grill—linked arms with a petite girl of all smiles.

"Oh yes please." Zoë was oblivious to what was going on, taking the pamphlet from Bonnie's hand and examined it. "Night of the comet—how fun! Thank you!"

Bonnie smiled down at the girl. "You're welcome. I hope you come." and then the group had moved on. Bonnie and Elena watched them go, inspecting the large group. "Strange . . . I don't recognize one of their faces from school, do you?" Bonnie muttered to Elena, who swallowed and shook her head. Just then the girl—the mysterious one, whom they'd later know as Eva—turned to look at them over her shoulder and gave them a patronizing finger-wave. "D'you get the impression that she doesn't like us or is that just me?"

Eva snorted when she heard that. She didn't _dislike _them . . . she just didn't like them either. And also enjoyed playing with them. Big difference.

"So . . . can we go?" Zoë eagerly asked.

Clara sighed and shook her head. "No . . . I promised Mrs. Flowers we would have dinner with her tonight." Zoë's shoulders slumped. "It's the least we can do for letting us live in her house, Zoë."

* * *

…

**A/N:** I know, I know, I'm making you miss out on all the fun, huh?

But again, it just didn't feel right!

Anywho—what did you guys think to Elena's reaction to Will? Do you want me to make it something? It won't happen straight away. Elena's with Stefan for Heaven's sake! And in order for Elena to find out about Stefan/vampires, she needs to be with him until then. Plus I'd quite like the Elena/Stefan relationship to develop. Perhaps something will happen in later chapters… you never know.

What did you think of the Power Off too? LOL. Thought it would be a good idea for you guys to see how their powers work more!

Just in-case you don't know what a wet-willy is (I don't know if anyone else has it, but the UK does) it's a practical joke that involves someone wetting their finger and sticking it in their ears. Haha, I know. The boys used to do it to everyone when I was younger at school. The girls used to walk around with their hands over their ears so the boys didn't do it to them!

Next Chapter: **Friday Night Bites**, 1x03! Including more Deva moments and many more. The group will also be joining MFHS—because I want them to go to the football game…

P.S. the "dark-haired" boy Zoë mentioned was Jeremy. They will fuse a friendship, which could later develop as more…

I hope you're all liking these OC partnership dabblings!

Until next time!

X


	5. Friday Night Bites

**The Circle of Six**

* * *

…

**A/N:** As always, thank you to those who reviewed, favourite & alerted this story! Hope you enjoy this chapter—1x3, Friday Night Bites.

Also I have decided what actresses/actors that suit my character's appearance! It's not totally exact, but this will give you an idea of how they somewhat look:

Clara—Elena Satire

Zoë—Willa Holland

Eva—Amanda Seyfried

Xavier—(younger) Matt Bomer

Riley—Ben Barnes

Will—Alex Pettyfer (with darker hair)

…

* * *

4: Friday Night Bites

.

Eva awoke with a gasp. She shot up in the sweaty surroundings of her bed-sheets, her hands grasping them tightly, and her skin was sheen with sweat. Her eyes desperately scoped through the darkness surrounding her; she was both morose and relieved to see it had all just been a nightmare. Morose because Jacob was truly not by her side, and merely just a fragment of her imagination. And relieved to see that she was no longer in the shadowed room with steel walls and linoleum floors. It had simply been a harrowing nightmare twisted and entwined with the ghostly memories of her past.

Eva shuddered, the heat of the moment slowly evaporating into the air around her, and she suddenly became acquainted with the ghostly chill that was lingering in the icy atmosphere in her bedroom. It took a moment or so to realize that she had let the window open in the late hours of the night, when Eva had finally permitted herself to succumb to the exhaustion. Before that Eva had placed herself on the window-seat of her new bedroom, head rested against the white-painted window frame, relinquishing on the cool air breezing over her skin.

In the end it was her and Xavier that had taken the bedrooms in the attic. It wasn't as bad as it had first thought to have been—the bedrooms were almost as big as the master-bedroom (where she was sure Clara was peacefully sleeping to this moment)—and the bathroom adjoined to both Xavier and Eva's bedroom was relatively nice and modestly sized. It was liveable. Eva was just happy that she was sharing the bathroom with Xavier and not Riley. She shuddered at the thought of what monstrosities Riley would conflict on their shared bathroom.

When the chill in the bathroom became bitter and uncomfortable, Eva peeled the tangled bed-sheets from around her and padded across the soft carpet to the window-seat. The indigo curtains blew and whipped in the wind that swept into the room. Eva pushed them aside, revealing the window that overlooked onto the backyard. She could see the ghostly outlines of the trees that were planted in the backyard—the chestnut tree and the apple trees in the tiny orchard—and even the evergreen trees that carried on from the end of the backyard, where the forest began.

The sight was almost refreshing; for the numerous times when Eva would look out the window, she would usually see the nocturnal bright lights of the city blaring back at her. Even with the fears that came with being stuck in this time until they came in possession of money, Eva found herself relatively happy that they were stuck in a small-town like this rather than a city. Eva hated the cities with a passion.

When Eva returned to the bed, having closed the window, she realized the time was far later than she had concurred. It was going on for 7 o'clock and blamed it on the fact that it was pre-autumn that the night was still dark. Eva decided that she didn't want to risk going back to sleep—in-case she was cruelly welcomed by the same nightmare. So instead Eva took advantage of the free bathroom and showered, knowing Xavier wouldn't be up for a while. She scrubbed away the sweat with the soap Clara had purchased yesterday and rinsed away the grime that had built up in her hair with the apple-scented shampoo and conditioner. Eva hated the flowery smell that most shampoos and conditioners owned.

She stepped out of the warm blasts of the shower, turning off the water and out of the hazy smoke that had built up within the glass constraints of the shower walls. She rubbed herself dry with the fluffy white towels found in the cabinets in the bathroom and placed it in the hamper to be cleaned. She hopped into a pair of pure opaque black leggings and slipped on one of Jacob's T-Shirts. It was another band T-shirt. This time it was My Chemical Romance. Going to concerts to see bands was something Jacob persisted he and Eva did for bonding times when life on the road was getting tough and they needed to let off some steam. Jacob made a habit of buying a band T-shirt to every concert they went to.

Eva tied the t-shirt up as a knot at her hip, showing a little bit of skin where her leggings and t-shirt didn't meet. Instead of pulling her hands away as soon as the knot was securely tied, she paused. Her fingers strayed on the open piece of flesh showing. In the reflection of the mirror in the bathroom, she could evidently see the numerous white stripes on her hips and stomach. She swallowed, brushing her fingertips over it feather-light. Eva swallowed thickly and quickly blinked away the tears that threatened to come.

She could practically envision Jacob standing next to her, scolding her: "Never look back, E—only look forward." Was what he would always so, pushing her hand away from where it touched her stomach, the scars of her stretch-marks. Her eyes stared straight forward at the reflection as she saw the ghostly memory of Jacob lean forward and press a kiss to her temple before he slowly dissolved into the air around her. And then he was gone and she was alone. Again.

Eva quickly pulled her hands from her stomach, dropping them to her sides, and walked quickly out of the bathroom. She stepped out into the shadowy darkness of the hallway and stepped quietly down the staircase that leads from the attic to the next floor. The hallways of the next floor was just as shady and dark as the rest of the house, and the doors were closed telling her that the rest of the group were still sleeping. She continued down the hallway, down the next set of stairs, until her feet touched the cool surface of wood layering the foyer floor. The sound of her feet touching the ground sounded.

"Hello?" a voice followed afterwards. It was Riley. And when Eva walked into the kitchen, she saw the bulky-form of Riley slouched over a barstool on the kitchen island, hands clasped around a sandwich that was filled to the brim. His tense shoulders slumped when he saw who had entered the kitchen. "Oh, it's you." Riley muttered, taking a meaty bite out of the sandwich. "You ok-ay?" Riley's muffled voice said through the food in his mouth.

"Swallow before you talk, Ri." Eva chuckled, padding across the vinyl flooring to the fridge, pulling it open—momentarily wincing at the florescent light spilled out of it—and pulled out a carton of milk. "Glass of milk to digest that very meaty sandwich?" Eva gestured the carton of milk. Riley nodded. Eva opened up the cabinet she had previously located where the glasses were and began to pour the milk into the two glasses. Riley didn't say anything until Eva had handed him the glass of milk, Eva had placed herself down opposite him, and Riley had washed down his sandwich.

"You're avoiding my question." Riley accusingly pointed out. Eva merely shrugged, hoping the subject would slip away as she took a long sip from her milk. "You had another nightmare didn't you?" Riley quickly bit the bullet. Eva made no facial reaction, but the hand around her glass tightened. Riley sighed and placed the sandwich down. "You . . . you wanna talk about it?"

Eva looked down at her hands, which were tightly gripping the smooth glass wedged between each hand. "Have I ever wanted to talk about it?" Eva retorted lowly. This wasn't the first time Riley had sussed out the fact Eva was suffering from nightmares. It wasn't as if the nightmares happened often—which meant that Riley, thankfully, kept it to himself—but Riley had stumbled in on a perturbed Eva during her nightmares, or a shaken Eva after abruptly awakening. Riley was the only one who knows . . . thankfully.

"Talking about it might help . . ."-Riley attempted to insist.

Eva abruptly stood up and headed for the sink. "Talking about _that_ will not _help_ Riley. Thank you for your concern, but it's not needed. I'm perfectly fine." Eva muttered, slamming the glass a little too hard into the sink, and went to walk out of the kitchen. But Riley stopped her; a hand catching her as she attempted to slide past him, trapping her in an unbreakable hold. Eva looked at Riley with a hint of desperation. The moonlight that had finally peaked through the smoky clouds shone through and made her apple green eyes look expressive and almost child-like. "Riley . . . _please_." Eva tugged at her arm.

"You're not fine, Eva. I can see it—we _all_ can see it." Riley ignored her plead. "Please, Eva, just let us in. We want to help you. We love you." Eva scoffed. "What—don't you believe that we love you?"

Eva diverted her gaze, nostrils flared. "Love is a stupid feeling. Loving someone is foolish. You only get yourself hurt in the long-run."

Riley didn't need to guess who Eva was talking about. "Eva, Jacob loved you . . ."

"I know that." Eva snapped. "Of course I know that. But it still didn't stop fate from taking him away from me—did it?"

"Fate didn't take Jacob away, Eva . . ."

Eva's eyes narrowed, her eyes burned with anger. "Yes—_he_ did." Eva's eyes began to well with anger and anguish. "And I swear to God, if the time ever comes, I will kill him for what he did to Jacob." Tears dropped from her eyes. It was right then that Riley finally felt he got a glimpse of the little girl inside her in pain; he stood from the bar stool, tugged gently at the hand he grasped, and wrapped his muscular arm around her in a tight hug. Eva dropped her forehead onto his chest, squeezing her eyes shut, and cursed herself for making herself look so vulnerable.

Riley stroked her hair, shushing her; his own tears welling as he felt the wet, lukewarm tears of Eva's soak through T-shirt.

…

"Busy, busy, busy!" Clara sang as she rushed through the door, while pushing the bobby-pins into the bun on the top of her head. "I don't think I'll even have time to eat . . . you made pancakes?" Clara squeaked excitedly. Eva nodded, handing one to her, as a flour-dusted Riley beamed proudly. "Oh how you torture me!" Clara moaned. "I guess I have room for _one_ pancake." And so Clara loaded not one, not two, but _three_ pancakes and buried her pancakes in maple syrup. The others whom found the power to look up from their own pancakes to chuckle as Clara grovelled into the pancakes.

"Why are you so busy?" Riley asked. After the 'episode' Eva had—and after the moment Riley promised not to tell the others about it—Eva had persuaded Riley to be civil towards Clara. It took a little bit of persuading, a few grunts and strops on behalf of Riley, before he finally caved. Riley couldn't exactly say no to the red-nosed, teary-eyed Eva pouting up at him pleadingly.

"_Mmmm_." Clara hummed, licking the sweet maple-syrup from her lips. "Oh." She realized a question had been directed to her. "I have a meeting with the principal of Mystic Falls High School." Ears perked up at this and the others tore their eyes off the pancakes to look at Clara. "I phoned his secretary yesterday morning and booked the appointment." Clara shrugged casually, cutting up her pancakes as she did so.

"_And_?" Riley pressed, causing Eva to give him a warningly stare.

Clara peered up at Riley through her dark brown eyelashes. "It was fine. The appointment's booked for eleven-thirty." Clara popped a piece of pancake into her mouth and thoughtfully chewed. "The only thing I'm worried about is the fact we don't have any transcripts." Clara muttered. "Mrs. Flowers said she would put in a good word for us, but I have no idea if it'll help." Clara sighed.

Xavier spoke up: "Well, if we don't get into this school, it won't really matter will it? We'll have more time to spend raising the money for the SUV." Xavier shrugged and the other nodded in agreement. Clara merely sighed in reply, before digging back into her pancakes. There was a pause of silence before Xavier spoke up again: "You said your appointment was at eleven-thirty right?" Clara hummed . . . _Yes_ . . . she answered in her thoughts, her eyes never straying from the pancakes. Xavier cleared his throat, causing Clara to look up to see Xavier pointing at the clock. "It's eleven now."

"_Fuck_!" Clara shot up from her chair and rushing as quick as she could, grabbing the first things she could. She grabbed her purse, her relatively pretty shoes—the only ones that were totalled in mud—and rushed towards the door. Clara paused, her hand coiled around the door handle, and momentarily contemplated her outfit; she wasn't exactly dressed fit to go to an appointment. She was merely wearing the nicest garments she owned—some navy capri pants with a crimson—that matched her hair—top with frills around the sweetheart neckline and some black pumps. She then remembered she was seeing a high school principal . . . whom she was most probably going to be late for. "Bye!" Clara called over her shoulder, swinging the door open.

"_Bye_!" the others hollered back. Clara swung the door shut behind her and ran down the stone steps. She reached the bottom of the house when she realized a darkly dressed man—a handsome one at that—was inspecting the house with his hands in his pockets. There was something off about him. . . something off about the way he held himself, and this feeling caused her to tense. She paused. "Can I help you?"

. . . _He couldn't be working for him could he?_ . . . She mentally thought to herself as the man turned to look at her with blue eyes. He smiled—it was a neither friendly nor a sheepish smile. It was arrogant. Clara had passively dated many arrogant man in her life to know to stay clear of them, hence Clara didn't like him one bit. "No, thank you. I was just wondering if someone I knew lived here."

"Well, that someone doesn't. Excuse me." Clara spoke in a clipped voice. And with that Clara marched down the sidewalk, away from the man before he could say furthermore, trying to push the fact that a man was standing outside their new home. _It couldn't be him_, Clara persuaded herself, _it could be one of his workers_. Clara was adamant to say that _he _was far behind their trace. And so, with that reassurance in mind, Clara carried on rushing down the sidewalk in the direction of the high school.

Meanwhile Damon pulled his eyes away from the redhead to look back up at the lavender grey house. He knew he was in there—he could smell that unique apple-like smell she seemed to possess. But what struck him the most was that he could hear the sound of four over hearts beating from inside the house. Perhaps it was those aggravating friends of hers? Nevertheless, care Damon not, he knew that girl was in there.

He would find out what she was . . . soon enough.

When Clara finally arrived at Mystic Falls High School with five minutes to spar, Clara didn't slow her hasty steps knowing that it would take those last five minutes to spare to find the principal's office. Clara walked up the concrete steps of the large grey building with red-painted framed windows, and into the empty corridors of the school. She guessed the students were all in their classes and headed down the corridors lined with lockers and doors that lead through the classrooms.

It took a few wrong turns and scarcity of time to realize Clara was lost and she needed help. Just to her luck, a guy that appeared to be a student here stepped out one of the rooms. He was bulky, but nowhere near Riley-bulky, but Clara guessed he was a footballer. His hair was dark and his cheekbones were high and strong. His dark almond-shaped eyes appraised her when she called out his name, gaining his attention. "Sorry babe, as hot as you are, I promised Vicki I'd stay faithful to her. But I'll put you on the top of the list if things with me and Vicki go wrong."

Clara rolled her eyes and clucked her tongue. "_Actually,_" Clara drawled, placing her hand on her hip. "I'm not a student. I was going to ask directions to the principal's office."

The boy merely shrugged, not in the least bit sheepish, and Clara was sorely scolding herself in her choice of assisting help from. Two arrogant men in one day—what a treat! Clara sarcastically thought to herself. "You a transfer?" the boy asked instead, ignoring the fact that Clara was prompting for directions.

"More like _guardian_." Clara hissed.

The boy held up his hands. "Hey, I was just wondering. C'mon . . . I'll take you to Principal Jackass' office." He ushered Clara with the wave of a hand. Clara huffed but complied, because the clock was ticking and she had at least two minutes to get there. Clara walked forward, making sure to walk a few steps in front of him, but the boy persistently matched her steps. "I'm Tyler by the way." The eyes ranking down Clara's body didn't go unnoticed. "Tyler Lockwood,"-he added-"My dad's the Mayor here." Tyler said with a hint of a smirk, like that would change her opinion on him.

Clara mentally rolled her eyes skyward. "Delightful." She muttered.

"Y'know that's usually when you tell me your name." Tyler prompted, there smirk still apparent on his lips.

Clara hesitated. "Clara. Blackwell." She added with an afterthought. Blackwell was the surname that Clara had decided for all of them to take on.

Tyler grinned cockily though [begrudgingly] handsome smile, his dark eyes gleaming as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Nice to meet you Clara." Clara ignored this blatant flirtatious tone in his voice and Clara momentarily thought about reminding him about this so-called Vicki he had claimed to be faithful towards. But before she could even put a word in towards it, the boy—Tyler—spoke up: "You new around here?"

"Is it obvious?" Clara drawled, keeping her eyes everywhere but in his direction. Tyler shrugged casually when Clara finally allowed herself to glance his way. Clara exhaled and after a moment's pause spoke: "I moved here with my five over siblings just a week ago." Tyler's eyebrows rose at the word five. "I'm here to see the principal to get my siblings transferred here."

"What about your parents?" Tyler pried. Clara shot him a glare and surprisingly he apologized. Clara sighed, realizing he was just a stereotypical teenage boy—good-looking, cocky, jock and thought he was God's best creation. Clara had met them many times before, and although Clara never really remembered the privilege of going to high school, for when she and the rest of the group had finally escaped the hellhole they were imprisoned in Clara was already nineteen and felt no temptation to return to high school. That ship had already sailed. "You looking for a job?" Clara again, looked at him, with raised eyebrows. Obviously his parents hadn't taught him enough social manners. At the look Tyler quickly added: "I was just wondering because I thought maybe I could . . . well, help. My Dad, he's looking for an assistant. He's the Mayor." Tyler managed to slip in again. Clara rolled her eyes again. "If you were interested I could mention your name."

Clara narrowed her eyes at the boy. "I don't need your help. I can find a job perfectly fine on my own, thanks."

"The pay's good." Tyler shrugged, as if that would change everything. And truthfully? It did. Tyler smirked at the change in Clara's expression and smirked. "I'll mention you to Dad. You have a number I can give to him?" Clara rose her eyebrows at that again. Tyler rolled his eyes at her, catching on. "This isn't some way to get your number. I'm not that lame." Clara sighed, pulled out a piece of paper and pen, scribbled down her name and the number of the house they were staying in and handed it to him. "Thanks. And you're here by the way." Tyler gestured to the plank on the door that read 'Principal & Secretary Office'. Before Clara could even mutter her gratitude, the boy had sauntered off.

Inside the secretary, Mrs. Clarke, led Clara into the Principal's office where a man with a head of grey hair stood from behind the desk and shook her head. "You must be Miss. Blackwell, nice to meet you." Clara muttered similar necessities and after a few small talks, the principal ushered for the both of them to sit down. "Now, am I right in saying that you're here concerning your siblings and their transfer here?" Principal Reyes inquired, perching his glasses onto his nose.

Clara nodded. "Yes sir. My siblings and I have recently moved here after our last remaining parents died." She lied effortlessly.

Principal Reyes muttered his condolences and Clara returned this with a nod of the head. "And you are now the sole guardians of your siblings?" Clara murmured yes. Principal Reyes nodded his head and wrote down on the paper before him with his pen. "Now, can I have the names of your siblings?" Clara listed each of the group's name. The Principal's eyes widened when he looked over the five names on the page beneath him. "My, my, what a big family you've been raised in, Miss. Blackwell." The Principal acknowledged, before peering up at her through the glasses on the tip of his nose. "Do you have transcripts for all five of your siblings?"

Clara shifted. "Um, about that . . ."

The Principal sighed, pulling his glasses from his nose and pocketed them. "Mrs. Flowers had mentioned something like this would happen."

"Mrs. Flowers called then?" Clara smiled sheepishly.

"Yes." Principal Reyes voice sounded almost stern. "It is apparent that she is very fond of the whole of you. She said herself that she already sees you like the grandchildren she was never granted . . . not like I haven't heard that before. Mrs. Flowers has a soft spot for the young ones." Principal Reyes shook his head at the elderly woman's antics. "But I hope you're aware of the fact, Miss. Blackwell, that it is unprofessional of me to accept a student—or in this case student_s_—without transcripts."

"Yes. I understand." Clara muttered with defeat, sluggishly pulling herself up from the seat. "Thank you for your time, Principal Reyes."

"I am not finished." Principal Reyes declared. "_However_, due to the fact that Mrs. Flowers has a very _keen _memory and reminded me—in her own manipulating way—that I _owe_ her." Principal Reyes sighed, standing up from his own chair and moved around the desk. "So—against my professional disposition—I have no choice but to accept your siblings transfer." Clara's eyes lit up and her face broke out into an ear-splitting smile. "I hope in not only m case but yours and Mrs. Flowers, that your siblings do not disappoint me. I am taking a risk here, Miss. Blackwell."

Clara had to stop herself from giggling like a little girl in glee. "You will not be disappointed! Thank you so much, Principal Reyes."

"My pleasure, Miss. Blackwell."

…

". . . And _then_ once you've finished with the wrapping, you can choose whatever stripes of ribbon from _here_—it's usually a good idea to ask the costumer what their colour preference is—and use that ribbon to tie around the bouquet, like this." Mrs. Young knotted the indigo ribbon tightly around the bouquet of beautiful white and red roses. Mrs. Young glanced down at the young teen standing beside her, admiring the bouquet in front of her in awe. "Does that sound simple?" Zoë nodded enthusiastically. "Great; why don't you have a few practice goes while I serve the costumer here." Mrs. Young patted Zoë's shoulder, chuckling to herself when Zoë's periwinkle eyes brightened and gleamed with excitement.

Zoë happily side-stepped to the place where Mrs. Young had once occupied, pushing the freshly-made bouquet to the side of the craft table, and began to happily craft her own bouquet with confidence as Mrs. Young served the costumer just a few feet away. The clock sitting on the wall opposite her told she had been at _Mystic Falls' Florist _for over three hours, yet the time had seemed to fly by from the moment she stepped through the pane-glass doors when Will had dropped her off. Like her, Will was having a training day with his new job.

In those three hours, at least fifteen people had come in and out of the florist—including Mrs. Flowers whom lingered for longer to chatter with Zoë and Mrs. Young—proving to Zoë that this florist was a very popular place. "My husband is a very popular person here in Mystic Falls," Mrs. Young later explained. "My husband is the pastor here at the local church. Such a sociable man my husband is. Thanks to him this florist business has been thriving. I don't know a costumer that hasn't walked through these doors that hadn't heard of my husband and his charitable work—apart from your dear sister that is."

From the conversations spaced between the trainings Zoë had a chance to get to know more about the happenings of Mystic Falls. And she soon discovered Zoë's first impression on the pristine small-town was right. The town was the perfect example of perfect living in small-town lives. Mystic Falls was one of the main attractions for buyers looking to raise a family. Not only that but those who were fond of the raw history of the small Virginian town that dated back to 1860, and perhaps prior! Even the descendants of the Founders to this town are still located here to this day. Most of which were additions to the town's Council.

"There's the Gilbert's, the Forbes', the Fell's, the Salvatore's . . . Oh, and not to forget the most important: the Lockwoods. They are the respectively the most respected of the whole Founders Families. Since the first Lockwood back in 1860, the Lockwoods' have remained, to this day, the Mayors of this town. The current Mayor of Mystic Falls is Charles Lockwood. A charming, articulate man with a delightful wife and son around your age—no doubt, in the future, he'll become Mayor just like his father. Just like every other Lockwood son before him." Mrs. Young spoke, trimming the thorns of the roses.

The subject later oscillated to the life of Mrs. Young. She told her about her daughter, April, a girl whom had only just started private school a week ago. "A decision April and her father came to," Mrs. Young explained. "I suppose you and your siblings will be attending Mystic Falls High School? Principal Reyes is a nice man—his wife even more so. She and her husband often come to my husband's Sunday services and she comes in here every Friday to buy some fresh flowers." Mrs. Young spoke as she helped show Zoë how to wrap the flower bouquets. "I do hope you'll get to meet April. She's such a sweet girl, but very shy. Maybe the two of you could be friends."

"Maybe." Zoë had told her in reply, not quite being able to tell the woman otherwise. For what could she say? It wasn't like all the other times; she couldn't say "We won't be in town for long", like her usual excuse was whenever something of the similar occurred. This time she and the group will be staying in Mystic Falls for longer than any of them had comprehended. And despite how well she envisioned herself fitting in here and coming to love this small-town-esque lifestyle, she was out of her comfort zone. They all were.

Making friends was something none of them were familiar with. Hence one of the main reasons why Zoë was dreading starting high school.

By the time 5 o'clock struck, and a blanket of darkness began to settle in the sky, Zoë announced to Mrs. Young she had to leave. The two drew themselves up a schedule of which times and days Zoë would work in the next two weeks. Zoë would work for the next few weekdays after school until Friday, where she'd have the evening off, and then she'd spend Saturday working and have Sunday free. Frankly Zoë would have happily worked Saturday _and_ Friday, but Mrs. Young felt it was right for Zoë to have _some _spare time being the teenager that she was.

Zoë soon left after that and much to her surprise, Mrs. Young slipped a $50 dollar notes into her hand before she left. Zoë left, shaking her head in disbelief but with a smile on her face. She was starting to wonder whether there was something in the water here that made the people so kind. That bafflement of Mrs. Young's kindness momentarily disappeared when she slipped into the Mystic Grill to find Will. He was standing behind the bar, whipping glasses and placing them on the shelves.

Zoë smiled and slipped up to the bar, perching herself on a barstool opposite him. "I'll have a whisky." Zoë deeply said, in the best manly voice she could manage.

"Sorry, sir, but I'm not able to serve . . . Zoë." Will rolled his eyes and slipped two freshly dried glasses on the shelves. "You won't be touching, let alone sniffing, any of these alcoholic drinks for as far as I care." Will told her pointedly. Zoë clucked her tongue on the roof of her mouth and rolled her eyes skyward. "You finished your training day, then?"

Zoë nodded vigorously. "Yep. It was fun—got $50 from it." Will's eyebrows rose as he watched Zoë perch her elbow onto the bar counter and her chin into the palm of her hand, watching Will wipe, dry, and place the glasses away. "I thought this was meant to be your training day too?"

Will nods passively. "It is—_was_—but things turned out pretty hectic here this afternoon and I had to lend a hand." he shrugs, placing the last of the glasses on the shelves and puts the tray of which the glasses were perched upon somewhere underneath the counter, and pulls the second try of water-coated glasses towards him. "I might be a while." Will looked at Zoë apologetically. "I can ask the cook to make you something if you want . . ."

Zoë's postured perked up. "Does he do Chilli fries?" Will laughed and nodded. Zoë grinned, pulling out a few of the dollars and placed it on the table. "I'll have that with a glass of cherry coke." Will nodded, took the change, and went off to make the notice to the cook. Moments later Will returned and Zoë slipped off the bar-stool telling him she was going to the bathroom. Will pointed her in the direction of the bathrooms and she headed in that direction, squeezing past a group of teens looking around her age, and into the girls bathrooms.

Inside it seemed to be relatively empty prior of the girl whom looked a few years older than she with brown hair similar to hers, leaning over the sinks and inspecting her reflection. Zoë's eyes glanced downwards at the large bandage wrapped around the girl's neck and swallowed when she saw the blood stain marred on the pristine white bandage. She swallowed, the image of the man on the car reflecting back in her mind. The girl looked up when the door shut soundly behind her and acknowledged Zoë's presence. "What you looking at? Move along freak." The girl spat.

Zoë quickly diverted her gaze and shuffled into the nearest stall.

Meanwhile Will was well onto drying his fifth glass after Zoë's disappearance when he was approached. He assumed it was another costumer, hoping to be served. Due to the fact that Rob—the manager—had restricted him from serving drinks on his training day Will wasn't allowed to accept costumers. Unfortunately Rob, whom was tending the bar today, was off sorting out deliveries out back and the waitress—Vicki—was off somewhere doing something. If there was something about that girl Will had learnt was that she was pretty flighty. One minute she was there, the next she wasn't.

"Hi, I was looking to accept my order . . . I made a delivery for three meals on the phone earlier. I think I spoke to the manager." Will looked up at the source of the voice. It was the girl from the day before—the one in the Mystic Grill while he was with Eva and handing out pamphlets with the African-American girl. As soon as she realized who she was talking to, Will noticed the wave of pink adorning her olive-toned flawless skin. "Oh hum, hi." Elena cringed at the sound of her own voice.

Will smiled at her slightly. "Hey. I'll go see if the cook has packed your deliveries." Elena nodded, appearing flustered, as Will disappeared into the kitchens. When Will returned moments later with the boxes, Elena told herself to look anywhere but at this face. "Here. Just your luck—Mike had just finished packing them." Elena laughed and awkwardly took the boxes from him. "The manager should be out in a few minutes to take your money and give you your receipt."

Elena blinked a few time, taking a moment to register his words. "Oh . . . right, o-ok—thanks." Elena flustered, running a hand through her long warm brown hair. Will smiled, trying not to take notice to her flustered appearance, and resumed drying and putting away the glasses onto the shelves. Soon a tense silence overlapped them and Will was counting down the seconds until either Zoë or Rob appeared. "You're new here, right?"-Will looked up confused-"I mean, I'm only saying this because I haven't seen you around Mystic Falls High before . . ."

Will turned his attention to the glass in his hand as he answered. "Actually I've lived here all my life. I'm in your Math class."

Elena's mouth opened, her cheeks reddening. "Oh-Oh my God, I'm so sorry. This is so awkward . . ."

Will chuckled. "Relax." Elena peered up at him through her dark lashes. Will mentally found himself admitting the girl _was_ pretty—perhaps even more so. But once again, as he said it, the face of Clara flashed before his mind and he shook of the thought of the young brunette's beauty. "I was just joking." Will told her with a grin. "My siblings and I moved here from Georgia last week." He later explained.

Elena seemed to relax, awkwardly laughing to herself. "Good one." Elena returned. Will merely shrugged in reply. "Will you be starting Mystic Falls High?" but before the question was returned with an answer, Rob appeared and Elena was swept away from Will. Will merely gave her a curt wave when she left, boxes of food in hands, and returned to his job. Then finally, when Elena disappeared through the doors of Mystic Grill, the thought of her was placed to the back of her mind.

Minutes later a dark-haired boy that looked around Zoë's age approached the bar and spoke to Rob. The conversation was involuntarily heard by Will. "Vicki?" Rob questioned in reply. The boy had been looking for the flight waitress. "I haven't seen her for a few hours or so—no surprise there." Rob said with a frown. "She's probably waiting tables. Go have a look round there. If you can't find her, come back to me. This isn't the first time Vicki's completely disappeared off the face of the earth." With one last grunt on Rob's behalf, he turned to server over costumers, leaving a dejected dark-haired boy behind him.

"Hey," Will gained the attention of the boy. "The last I saw of Vicki she was heading to the bathrooms." Will gestured with his head towards the direction of the bathrooms.

"Thanks man." The boy said before heading off in that direction.

While the boy approached the bathroom, Zoë awkwardly meandered herself around the girl whom still remained at the sinks, inspecting her reflection. Zoë was drying herself with a hand-towel when she saw something flash before her eyes. It was a vision; the girl was about to poke herself in the stitches and they would come undone. "I . . . I wouldn't do that if I were you." The girl's attention turned to her; she didn't look pleased.

"Why not, _freak_?"

Zoë felt a flare of irritation towards the girl. "Unless you want your stitches to unravel and bleed profusely, then you should leave it alone." Zoë snapped, turned on the spot, and headed out of the bathrooms. As she opened the door, she squeaked when her body crashed into someone. "Eek." She squeaked, stumbling backwards into the bathroom door that she'd slammed behind her. She looked up to see a dark-haired boy before her. He was her age, or so she guessed, with unruly rich brown hair and perfectly brown eyes. He was good-looking with his perfectly angular features and defined eyes. Zoë felt her throat constrict when she noticed his eyes scrutinising her. "S-s-sorry."

"Yeah, whatever. Was there anyone else in there with you?" The boy didn't seem to acknowledge her presence, his eyes moving diverting to the door behind her that lead through into the bathrooms. "A girl with brown hair and a bandage around her neck?" With that, it took Zoë to realize that he was searching for the girl beside the sinks—his girlfriend perhaps.

Zoë nodded quickly. "Uh . . . Yeah. She's in there." Zoë quickly ducked her head, moved around him, and scurried back to where Will was. He smiled at her when he saw her approach and gestured to the basket of chilli fries and cherry-soda that was now in her place. "Thanks." Zoë muttered, slipping into the bar stool with a small smile.

"You OK?" Will grew concerned, his eyebrows furrowing. "You . . ."-he licked his lips nervously—looking either side of him—and leant forward-". . . You haven't had another _vision_ incident, have you?"

Zoë knew what Will was highlighting and refrained a sigh; there had been a few times where Zoë had been involved in certain _incidences _with her visions. On occasion, when Zoë would bump into someone—much like she had with that dark-haired boy previously—and accidently find herself brushing her fingers against his skin, she would become overwhelmed with visions. It hadn't happened often but one incident sung out louder than others; the time Zoë had accidently brushed the arm of a child. And, subsequently, she saw the very child's death.

From then on Zoë had made a habit of wearing gloves, though as time passed she begin to see them irritating . . . and truthfully, at times made her feel like an invalid.

"No." Zoë answered.

Will surveyed Zoë cautiously as he spoke next: "If Clara gets us into high school, maybe you should consider wearing the gloves to school—to, y'know, avoid anything like that happening. . ."-

"I said no, Will." Zoë snapped, and then sighed. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Though the way Will said it, as convincing as he attempted to make the tone of his voice, Zoë knew it wasn't fine. She didn't need to touch his hand to see he was going to keep a closer eye on her now. Zoë angrily picked up a chilli fry and pushed into her mouth. Dealing with a overprotective Will was the last thing she needed at the moment. Sometimes she just wished Will would see her for who she was—a fifteen year old . . . not a five year old with no capability to make her own responsible decisions.

Zoë shook her head when she realized that it was ever since she bumped into that dark-haired boy that there has been a damper on her mood. She shook it off, looked up at Will—whom (_surprise, surprise_) was watching her—and gave him the brightest smile she could muster. And when the vision of the dark-haired boy walking out of the Grill with the girl from the bathrooms hand-in-hand, she refused to dwell on it, not even turning to watch them walk out of the door seconds later.

…

"This was a bad idea."

"Can't disagree with you there." Eva grumbled in reply as the five teens approached the vastly crowding grey-building that was Mystic Falls High School.

A day on and the five teens were experiencing their first day at Mystic Falls High School as high-schoolers and to say the least they weren't in the least bit enthusiastic. Most of them clung onto their rucksacks, slung over their backs, practically dragging their feet over the car and student infested parking lot to the plane of green grass that lead to the grey building Clara had visited just yesterday. All of them seemed to be just as begrudging starting high school, now the time was here, and all silently tempted to turn back and run back to the comforts of their temporary residence.

"We could just go back home," Zoë squeaky voice came from beside Will. She flinched when a vision of a football narrowly missing her head passed by her. She hastened her step and moment later the football thrashed by behind her. She turned and glanced at the group of jocks—whom appeared to be footballers—tossing the football around, boisterously laughing and pushing each other about. Xavier did too, having seen her visions and thoughts that followed. Zoë continued when she tore her eyes away: "It's not like Clara's there anyway."

"Where _was_ Clara anyway?" Riley retorted, all teens remembering the lack of Clara's presence when they woke up.

Xavier shrugged. "I dunno—the note didn't say where she was going." . . . _Damn that girl is _hot._ Nice ass_ . . . Xavier flinched, turning to look at a lean looking male that had passed Eva, looking back at her—or more specifically, the lower regions of her backside. Xavier shuddered and Will passed him a curious look. Xavier grimaced and shook his head, as if mutely telling him not to ask. Will seemed to catch on and glanced back, also seeing the boy whom had stopped to admire Eva's backside. Thankfully Eva remained oblivious.

"I hate this place already." Will grunted. Xavier and Will, seemingly to both have the same line of thought, lingered behind and blocked Eva from the boy's voice . . . _We should get Riley to keep an eye on Eva_ . . .Will directed towards Xavier, whom nodded discreetly. Both of them were very aware on the fact that Eva was very . . .well, beautiful, and had the very, ahem, _womanly _curves.

"Honestly—I think the guys should be more worried." Xavier muttered back at him.

Will chuckled in return, but paused when Zoë looked at him curiously . . . _You think you can watch out for her too? I know she won't be in any of your classes but . . ._ Xavier nodded nonetheless . . ._You can read her mind—check up on her very once and while—just to make sure she's OK . . . _Will's gaze strayed on Zoë's back . . . _I worry about her; she's not acting the way she used to anymore_ . . .

Xavier was tempted to tell him that none of them were acting the way they were anymore. All of them had retrospectively changed from their past selves. They had been through a lot of tough shit—shit teenagers shouldn't go through. But the thing was . . . they weren't just any other average teenager—they were different. And Xavier hated how different they were. Regardless, Xavier chose to keep quiet, because what he would have pointed out would not have helped the situation.

Xavier's thoughts were paused momentarily when someone knocked into Zoë. Zoë had been too lost in her own world to acknowledge the vision that had flashed by her, thus she wasn't able to side-step the person walking into her. Zoë stumbled back and quickly grasped herself onto Xavier's forearm. Xavier was thankful to see the gloves tightly coiled around her hands. Zoë glanced up at who she had crashed into: it was the girl from the day before. The girl from the bathroom.

"Woah, sor-. . ."-the apology on the tip of the girl's tongue dissolved when she realized whom she had crashed into. She made a somewhat scoffing sound when she realized whom it was-"Oh it's you. The _freak_." Vicki rolled her eyes when she saw the flash in Zoë's eyes.

She wasn't the only one, Eva did too; she noticed the glimmer of hurt in her friend's eye and she also noticed the roll of the other girl's eye. Eva's eyebrows raised and she stepped forward chuckling humourlessly. "Ex_cuse_ me?" Eva approached the girl . . . _Uh-Oh_ . . . echoing through Riley's mind as she did so. "Who do you think you are calling my friend a freak, _bitch_?" Eva hissed.

The girl laughed, crossing her arms leisurely over her chest and looked Eva up and down with a smirk classed over her features. "Who do you think _you_ are talking to _me_ in that way?" she eventually retorted.

Eva stepped closer, her hands clenched into fists. "Oh _honey_. You'll know exactly who I am after I've collided my _fist_ with your _face_." Eva seethed. Will moved forward to grab Eva as people began to notice what was going on. Eva dodged Will's attempt to grasp her shoulder. "You dare call my _sister_ a freak again and—make no mistake—you will sorely regret it."

The girl opened her mouth to retort when a voice called out. "Vicki!" suddenly a blonde-haired letterman donned jock jogged up to them, blue eyes looking wide and concerned. "Is everything alright here?" The boy looked between Eva and his sister, observing the scene. "What's going on?" he asked the whole of them.

"Nothing, Matt. Leave it alone." Vicki grunted, turning on the spot, and marched away angrily.

Matt sighed, watching Vicki go, and turned back to the group. His face was suddenly empathic. "I can guess what's gone on here." Matt muttered. "I'm really sorry for the way my sister acted. She's . . . she's going through a lot right now." Matt failed to find a reasonable excuse to why Vicki was behaving the way she was apart from the fact: '_she got attacked by a rabid animal_' but he, and everyone else, knew that wasn't true. Vicki has been like this for as long as Matt could remember and there was no use lying for her. Matt, instead, decided to change the subject: "You must be the new students—the Blackwells, right?"

The teens looked between each other and then at Matt again. "Yeah—how did you know?" Will questioned, confused.

"My friend, Tyler, said he showed your sister to the Principal's office yesterday. He mentioned there would be some new students." Matt smiled friendly at the group of teens that Zoë had to question whether he was really related to that girl now known as Vicki. After a moment's pause, and no-one's attempt to make conversation, Matt spoke up again: "Hey, d'you guys want me to take you to the secretary's office?"

The group looked between each other again. Eva shrugged emotionlessly. She still seemed pretty agitated by the prior incident. "Yeah, why not." Will answered again.

Matt grinned wider this time and Zoë blushed when she saw a set of dimples peak out. Eva merely rolled her eyes. "Cool. This way."

And then Matt began to show them into the building and towards the secretary office. As the time passed, the group of teens quickly came to realize that Matt was the stereotypical jock; football fan, good-looking, clever, and sports-fuelled—an all-round Golden Boy. Except something about this teen told them he was more intuitive and compassionate than the other boisterous jocks around. Will and Riley seemed to be the only ones that fuelled the conversation between the time where Matt was leaving them to the secretary office, and the conversation was mainly on football.

"You seem to like football a lot." Matt directed at Riley. Eva couldn't hold back a snort, causing Matt to glance at her. His gaze lingered on her momentarily: . . ._She's pretty. Just as pretty as Elena-No, Matt, don't go there_ . . . He shook his head and looked back at Riley. "Y'know we're starting the football try-outs today. Why don't you tag along? We could always use more players. You too, if you were interested that is." Matt looked between Will and Xavier. Will was the only one that nodded. "Great. Well, here we are. It was nice meeting you all. Hope to see you at the try-outs Riley." Matt waved.

"You will. And thanks." Riley replied. Matt waved him off with a friendly smile before turning and heading down the corridors. Eva and Zoë inwardly smiled when they realized Riley had made himself his first friend.

The five teens headed into the office where the secretary, Mrs. Clarke, talked them over their timetables and so forth. By the time the bell rang, signalling the first lesson of the day, Mrs. Clarke set them off to their first lesson of the day.

Due to the fact they were all in separate years (Will in senior year; Riley and Eva in junior; Xavier in sophomore; and Zoë in freshman) it meant that they all had lessons on different parts of the school campus. Will had Biology, Riley had French, Eva had English, Xavier had Government and Zoë had Art. When they reached the main corridor, they separated their own ways and followed their map to their first classes. Luckily none of them found themselves terrifically lost and managed to get there before the whole class of students had arrived.

"You must be Mr. Blackwell, the new student." The bespectacled teacher acknowledged Riley's presence when he walked through the door. Some people stopped and looked at him; Riley couldn't help but notice the way that some girls stared at him for too much longer. It wasn't that Riley _minded_ the attention from the girls—it's always good to have a man's ego boosted every once and a while—but the fact that Riley's power meant that he could easily reveal himself at any moment it felt like he was under a spotlight, and everyone was watching and waiting for him to muck up; muck up and reveal his inhuman strength.

"Yes . . . Riley." Riley side-way glanced to the rest of the class and awkwardly smiled at the blatant stares. A few of the girls giggled.

The teacher ignored the attention being placed on him and nodded. "Welcome to the class, find yourself a seat." The teacher gestured to the classroom in general.

Riley turned on the spot and scoped his eyes over the hawk-like eyes of his new classmates. Finally he found a spot that seemed sufficient; close to the back, but not quite isolated. He headed towards the seat, catching the eye of a pretty African-American girl whom sat in the seat in front of him. She was small, petite like Zoë, with thick coffee brown hair in tendrils past her shoulders. Her hazel green eyes were what stood out most when he looked at her, until she smiled a closed-lip smile at him, bringing him back to reality.

Riley smiled back awkwardly and sat himself behind her. An equally pretty girl with warm brown hair and olive-toned skin glanced at Bonnie, giving her a secretive smile that could only make Riley assume that it was her friend. It was then he realized when he saw the both of them together, that it had been the girls from the town's square, handing out pamphlets. It was later, when the French teacher he later acknowledged as Mrs. Matthews, picked on her that he learned her name was Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie meant pretty in Scottish. How fitting.

…

By the time lunch break arrived everyone had heard of the new students arrived in Mystic Falls High. Everyone was curious about who these mysterious people seemed to be. Girls grew excited when they saw the handsomeness in the boys and the boys admired the girls with deep interest. And while all this speculations, stares, and rumours went on the group—now known as the Blackwells—were suffering the worst of it, especially Eva, whom had sought refuge in a deserted bathroom.

Or at least what she thought was deserted.

During her meanders through her thoughts of irritation and frustration towards the school's unwanted fascination with herself and her 'siblings', Eva heard the distant sound of a drain flushing and a cubicle door opening. Out stepped a girl, and not just any girl, the friend of the girl whom almost ran her over: the taller girl whom had eyed Will up with rosy cheeks and shy smiles. The one she had later discovered to be Elena Gilbert, beautiful popular girl, cheerleader, all-round Golden Girl and not least: boyfriend of the other newest student, Stefan Salvatore. Elena proved to be in many of her lessons, but they hadn't encountered like this until now. Before now, the only encounters they had had were the incessant stares she gave her from the other sides of the classrooms.

It was safe for Eva to say that this Elena Gilbert was like the rest of the school and had a fascination with her.

"Um . . . Hi." Elena awkwardly said, upon seeing Eva through the reflection of the mirrors by the sinks. There was a pause and when Eva didn't reply—albeit Eva had obviously heard her—Elena headed to the sinks, turning on the tap, and began to rinse her hands. "How do you like Mystic Falls High so far? I'm Elena, by the way: Elena Gilbert."

"I know." Eva cut her off towards the end. "I know who you are." Eva looked at Elena passively. "You're quite the reoccurring subject of people here."

Elena winced. Eva was surprised to see Elena was happy about hearing that. Most girls like her—the beautiful popular type—would have been happy to hear that. Eva considered that maybe Elena _wasn't_ like those type of girls but passed it off. Eva had no intent of getting even the slightest emotionally involved with anyone here. It wasn't her thing. She wasn't like the others—she wasn't like Riley, Will or even Zoë. She couldn't socially function like them. She never could.

"I suppose you feel the same way I do." Elena suddenly said out of the blue, confusing Eva. Elena noticed this and continued: "Not liking the attention—the rumours? The whispers? The stares?" Elena explained as she dried her hands. "I saw the way you were in class, when you noticed people were paying you attention; you hated every minute of it. I was like that too when my . . ." Elena seemed to stop herself. She cleared her throat. "What I'm trying to say is that I understand. I get it—I've been through it too. And that . . . well, it gets better. Easier."

There was a moment's silence.

Eva looked down at her feet, staring at her worn converses. She didn't like how this was going. She didn't like how this girl was trying to make her feel _vulnerable._ She had to get out of here. She had to show she didn't care—that _she_ didn't get to her. "Well . . . good for you." She finally sarcastically said. "Now the next time you attempt to speak to me—spare the sob stories. It's utterly pathetic." Eva spat and turned to leave. But then stopped herself. "Oh, and word of warning, don't you _dare_ even attempt to make a move on my brother Will. You have a boyfriend. Keep your eyes on what's your own." And like that Eva turned and stormed out of the bathrooms.

Elena flinched when the doors slammed shut behind the teen. _So much for attempting to make friends with her_.

"Where have you been?" Will asked when Eva finally approached. She had found them on the green, sitting on one of the picnic tables situated outside the cafeteria.

Zoë perked up: "We waited for you in the cafeteria, but then decided we'd just get the food and find a place to sit. We got you a pasta salad." Zoë smiled. Judging by the smile, her day had been going pleasantly and it had. Much to none of the other's surprise, Zoë had made several friends in her class. At least not close friends, but people to talk to in her classes.

"Thanks." Eva muttered, opening up the pasta salad and digging into it.

"Everything OK?" Riley asked from beside her.

Eva shrugged. "As fine as I can be trapped in this hellhole."

And so lunch went on, each of them filling each other in on their days. Will's had been pretty mediocre, he hadn't spoken to many people, but those he had spoken to he had said he wouldn't bother speaking to again. When explaining his day, he voluntarily failed to mention that the girl from earlier on—Vicki Donovan—was in most of his classes, for he knew it would bring out a far from pleasant reaction from Eva and Zoë. As for Xavier, his had been similar to Will; he made no attempt to speak to people unless necessary and had the affliction of having to endure people's incessant thoughts around him directed at him. And as for Riley, his day had proved to be like Zoë's; he had made many friends . . . most of which, when described, seemed to be jocks. Or at least footballers. Riley seemed pretty adamant to join the football team.

"At least one of us seems optimistic about this place," Eva mumbled as she watched Riley jog towards a group of jocks whom had called him over. She realized it had been Matt that had called him over and seemed to be introducing him to the group of letterman jacketed boys around him. A worrying thought struck her mind and she turned to look at Will and Xavier: "It might be a good idea for one of you to join the football team too—just to keep a careful eye on him, make sure he's in control."

Will nodded. "I'll do it . . . save Xavier the embarrassment of making a fool out of himself out in the field." Will nudged Xavier whom rolled his eyes.

"Actually, on the subject of joining clubs,"-Zoë chirped-"I was asked to join the cheerleading squad." Zoë watched their eyebrows rose in surprise. "The head cheerleader said because I was small and light I would make a great person to use in lifts."

"So . . . are you going to do it?" Eva pressed.

Zoë bit her lip and nodded. "I think so. The try-outs are at the same time as football try-outs."

"Are you sure?" Will butted in. "I mean, the cheer squad can be pretty brutal. No offence, Zee, but you don't exactly find the nicest people on there . . ."

"Will." Eva sternly said. "She said she wanted to do it. Drop it." Eva irritatingly said and thankfully Will did. Zoë mouthed her gratitude to Eva.

In the end both Riley and Will made it onto the football team, just like Zoë made it onto the cheer squad. When the three of them arrived home—Will and Riley mud-stained—all three of them were smiling happily.

"You guys look happy—I'm guessing things went well." Xavier acknowledged from his place in one of the armchairs, legs lounged over the armrests, book in hand. Eva had been sitting on the bench at the baby-grand piano, twiddling the keys. She stopped when they arrived home.

"Yeah—we got in!" all three of them said at once.

Finally, after two more hours, Clara finally arrived home. By then it was five o'clock and all of them were eager to know what Clara had been doing all day. So when a smart-looking Clara walked through the door, she was bombarded by questions to the point she couldn't think straight. "OK, OK, OK!" Clara declared loudly, palms faced upwards. Finally the other settled down. "I'm sorry I didn't give you much notice to what I was doing, but well, I didn't want to put your hopes up in-case I didn't get it."

Riley's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Get what?"

Clara smiled precariously. "The job."

"_And_—did you?"

Clara nodded. "You're now looking at the executive assistant of the Mayor of Mystic Falls."

…

Four days later and it was Friday night which meant only one thing for the group: Mystic Falls High's first football game. And also the first football game they will have attended—or in Zoë, Riley and Will's behalf performed/played at. In the past few days the give high-schoolers had barely seen Clara a glimpse for she was settling into her job with Mayor Lockwood, which was proving to be more work than she had ever anticipated. She had arranged with Mayor Lockwood to cut this evening short so she could attend the first football game of the season.

By the time it grew dark, Clara, Xavier and Eva arrived at the high-school dressed in jeans, boots and jackets.

"This place is pretty packed." Clara commented as the three moved through the crowds.

Xavier snorted. "You can say that again!" Eva and Clara gave Xavier's sympathetic looks before they headed in the direction of the drink stall. There they got themselves to red cups of soda. They rounded the place once, sipping on their sodas, searching for the others but failed to find them. They finally stopped outside the toilets. "I think I'll go in." Xavier passed Eva his cup, gesturing to the toilets. Clara agreed and too headed to the toilets, leaving Eva alone.

"Well, well, well, look who it is—little Miss Sunshine." Eva's throat almost constricted when she turned to see whom the voice belonged to. It was who she thought it was: him. "Y'know I never got a chance to find out your name . . ." There he was. Standing before her, leather-jacket and all. Eva hadn't seen him once in the days that passed and Eva was lying to say he hadn't passed through her mind at least once. The man smirked, noticing the way Eva looked at him. "This is the bit where you tell me what your name is, Sunshine."

Eva finally regained herself. "Why? Why should I tell you my name?"

The boy smirked wider. "Because it's polite. Did your parents never teach you manners?"

"My father died when I was born and my mother died before I even knew how to walk. I didn't have parents to teach me anything." Eva retorted sourly.

His eyebrow quirked. "Well aren't you the Debby Downer." Eva could hear the sarcasm in his voice. Eva merely shrugged. "Well, why don't I start? You can follow my lead." Eva stiffened when he stepped forward, grasping hold of her hand and lifting it upwards. His lips were now inches from touching her hand when he paused, smirking. She felt his cool breath flushing the back of her hand and pushed back a shiver that threatened to ripple down her spine. She swallowed discreetly when he looked up at her through his dark lashes and captivating blue eyes. "Damon Salvatore." And then, finally, his surprisingly smooth and soft lips pressed against her hand. This kiss against her hand seemed to take an agonizingly long time. It was when he pulled away that Eva felt she could finally breathe again.

"I'm not going to tell you what my name is you know." Eva said in a snarky tone, stuffing her hands away, to stop him—_Damon_—from doing something similar again.

Damon grinned, as if pleased by her reluctance. He obviously liked the game. Eva somehow had to put it across to him that there _was_ no game. "I suppose I'll just have to guess then, won't I Sunshine?" he teased. Eva's eyes narrowed. "Is it . . ."-He was cut off.

"Eva!" Eva groaned when Clara came jogging up to her. _Great—he now knew her name._ Clara stopped and looked between Damon and Eva suspiciously. "Is everything OK here?"

Damon went to open his mouth but Eva beat him to the point: "Yes, Clara. This man mistook me for someone he knew. He's just leaving . . . right?"

Damon's lips quirked at the look Eva sent him. "_Right._ My apologies. Goodbye . . . _Eva_." And then Damon turned on the spot and walked away, hands tucked into his leather-jacket pocket.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Clara turned on her: "What was _that_ about?"

Eva refused to answer and thankfully she was saved by Xavier's return. Shortly afterwards, they gave up on finding the others and went straight to the bleachers to find space to sit when the game was about to start. It had been the first football game any of them had gone to. The only football game they had watched was the ones they had played when Jacob was still alive as a source of entertainment and the games they saw on TV. But this one proved to be relatively fun; they cheered on Will and Riley and watched Zoë dance along with the rest of the cheerleaders merrily. Eva was happy that at least some of them were enjoying their time in Mystic Falls so far.

In the end it was Mystic Falls' football team that won, no thanks to Riley and the boy Eva recognized as Stefan Salvatore. She had yet to speak to him—he seemed to keep to himself or spent most of his time with Elena. Though there were times when Eva could had sworn she saw him looking at her or the group with a sense of curiosity dwelling in his earthy green eyes.

The night had seemed to go pleasantly; all of the group seemed to enjoy themselves, much similarly to their first night in Mystic Falls . . . that was until the murder happened.

* * *

...

**A/N:** Over 11,000 words—Yikes! Thanks for those who kept through the whole chapter.

Please leave your reviews! Tell me what you think so far.

I know I am neglecting quite a few events in the chapters. I really did want to do the dinner party scene but I felt that I didn't want the gang getting involved with the supernatural-Salvatore business just yet. They will though. Because Damon is fascinated with Eva, whom is bound to get suspicious sooner or later. Most likely sooner knowing how Eva is.

I have this feeling that some of you might not like Eva as much as I hope you will in this chapter. Simply put, Eva is a lot like Damon in most sense: she is damaged. Mentally, emotionally, physically . . . you name it. You will come to reveal why as the secrets unravel about Jacob, their pasts, etc. but I have been giving clues to Eva's past! Did you spot them? LOL.

Anywho, what I really want to know was what your impressions of each character are so far? Am I writing them to your expectations? I know it's early days but I'm genuinely curiously, please tell me!

Until next chapter!

X


	6. Friday Night Bites Part II

**The Circle of Six**

* * *

…

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in update, but I hope this chapter makes up for it. It will start at the end of 1x03 (Friday Night Bites) before moving onto 1x04 (Family Ties) in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews so far; thank you **Dark-Supernatural-Angel**, **VampireSa5m1993**, **ninja princess LW**, **Joeyackles2**, **Sherlyn –Queen –B** & **VioletLemonsxoxo**! Keep them coming!

…

* * *

5: Friday Night Bites Part II

.

The excitement and adrenaline of the crowd buzzed in the atmosphere as the start of the game approached. Zoë stood amongst the giggling and cheering cheerleaders, dressed in the red, white and black cheerleading uniform, gripping tightly onto her pom-poms. Zoë stood next to an enthusiastic junior she remembered being called Tiki, whom would move and bounce in a more than suggestive way to the footballers, where two other Blackwell's were situated; around the roaring, blazing bonfire Will and Riley were donned in Mystic Falls High jerseys, looking at complete ease—or at least, Riley was.

It was more than obvious to Zoë and other members of the Blackwell clan, that sport like this came naturally to him—or I suppose someone could contradict that by saying _un_natural rather. Regardless, the only major worry Riley had was losing control of his strength—which was something Will was blatantly concerned about. However, Riley looked in the least bit concerned as he laughed and joked with his new friends that happened to be on the football team too with Will standing by, joining in half-heartedly, with the occasional glances in Zoë's direction or over the seas of heads that were clumped around the bonfire.

Zoë bit her lip and nervously tugged at the end of her French braid. From the looks of things, she was the only one that was practically nauseous with nerves. Sure, she knew nothing would _probably _go wrong; she knew the routine inside and out—and it wasn't as if she had any starting vision that told her she was going to make the mockery of herself during the game. In-fact, the visions she had had of the game all seemed pretty positive—she saw smiles, cheers and applauses from the crowds. Regardless of that Zoë couldn't quite seem to get rid of the butterflies in her stomach.

Apparently her nerves were more apparent than first comprehended, for as Coach Tanner began his speech, a voice spoke beside her: "Hey—you OK?" she turned and saw the wary smile of Bonnie Bennett.

Bonnie was the best friend of MFH's head cheerleader, Caroline—the one who had persuaded her to join the team in the first place. Zoë hadn't spoken to Bonnie (nor Caroline for that matter) much, for firstly she was two years younger than her (she being a freshman) and there was never much time to converse during practices; Caroline was pretty strict like that. Nonetheless, the pretty African-American girl seemed to recognize her from the time she passed her a pamphlet on the Night of the Comet, showing this in kind smiles she would send her that Zoë would subsequently return.

"Yes," Zoë answered, slightly breathless from her nerves. "Just, y'know . . ."

"Nervous?" Bonnie retorted knowingly. Zoë gulped and nodded shakily. Bonnie gave a small laugh and patted her clothed shoulder, missing her bare skin (thankfully). "Don't worry—the first ones are always nerve-wrecking. Everyone gets the nerves on their first performance—even Caroline did." Bonnie and Zoë simultaneously glanced towards the beautiful blonde who was flipping her hair, smiling and waving her fingers to some of the boys on the team—the both of them turning to look back at each other as Caroline blew them kisses. "Be that as it may." Zoë giggled under her breath, Bonnie also grinning. "You'll be fine. You're one of the best here; if Caroline didn't think you were ready, she'd have booted you off the team ages ago and the fact you've made it to the first game of the season is saying something."

Zoë exhaled and gave Bonnie a grateful smile. "Thanks."

"No probs." Bonnie said, giving her one last smile before disappearing to stand beside Caroline, who was gesturing her to come over with a frantic hand and ecstatic smile. Zoë watched her go, watching as Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hands as soon as Bonnie was in reach, and say something to her that dissolved the two of them in waves of laughter, giggles and squeals.

Zoë sighed and looked away; although she couldn't have been more happy and blessed to have her brother and friends (that were practically like her sisters, brothers and best friends rolled into one), she sometimes wished she had the life Bonnie and Caroline seemed to have—the life where they could squeal over boys and talk about the latest gossip or make-up. Call her lame, but sometimes being the outcaste she is makes you dream of the lame and pathetic lives that would make someone fake barf or roll their eyes at the cheesiness.

Distracting herself from the momentary down-trodden thought, she turned her attention back to Coach Tanner: "Let's give it up for Stefan Salvatore!"-Tanner hollered and loud bursts of applause, whistles and cheers followed; all attention turning to the good-looking boy donned in a jersey. Zoë had heard of Stefan, and had seen him moving around on the football fields, but had never put the face to the name until now. He was good-looking—the boyish, yet darkly handsome good-looking type. From what Zoë had gathered he was new too, and didn't look entirely comfortable with the attention paid on him. "That have been waiting for us to put a check in the win column, I have only one thing to say to you... Your Timberwolves are _hungry_!"

Everyone screamed around them, and Zoë lifted her pompoms and joined in with as much mustered excitement she could manage. Her silvery eyes drifted over the blazing fire, and through the haze of smoke and flames, her eyes caught Riley's; he grinned at her toothily, lifting a hand and saluted her over the bonfire with two fingers. Zoë grinned and Riley winked back before turning his attention to Matt, whom had thumped him on the back, joining in on the excitement.

Zoë's eyes moved over the crowds, her eyes happening to catch Tyler Lockwood (the son of Clara's boss and Mayor of Mystic Falls) tensely walking over to the girl who hated her: Vicki. She remembered vividly from the time one of the girls from her class had told her that she was dating Tyler Lockwood, which to Zoë confused her, for she had been certain that someone had been going on between the dark-haired boy she now knew as Jeremy Gilbert. The only reasonable explanation she could succumb was that she had been wrong. Or, the other plausible option that Eva had suggested upon Zoë confining in her: Vicki was cheating.

Vicki said something to Tyler, looking relatively concerned—she was standing far out of view from Coach Tanner, who was absorbed in the hype going around the bonfire. It was strange to see the look of concern on her face, having become accustomed to the angered look on her face. Zoë narrowed her eyes, focusing closer on them. Tyler's eyes flickered elsewhere and his face hardened, his hands clenched into fists. At first Zoë thought they were fighting, but it wasn't until he was storming away from Vicki and towards _another_ person that she realized that the fight wasn't objectified towards Vicki (or at least not majorly); on the contrary, Tyler was looking to start a fight with Vicki . . . but _Jeremy._

_._

_Jeremy lunging at Tyler._

_._

_Tyler hitting Jeremy back, sending him crashing to the ground, blood splattering from Jeremy's nose._

_._

"Oh my god!" she gasps as the image overcame her. Before she knew it (without any realization at all) she was moving around the bonfire and in the direction of the fight that was about to emerge. When she got there, a distraught looking Vicki was screaming at Tyler to stop, but from looks of Tyler he didn't have any intention of listening to Vicki's wishes. Just like how Jeremy looked as if he had no intention of backing down and walking away.

"Oh, what do you care? Don't look so down. You can have her when I'm done." Zoë managed to hear as she rushed to the scene, stopping a couple of feet from Vicki, Tyler and Jeremy. She heard Vicki let out a shriek beside her as she saw Jeremy lunge at Tyler, striking him hard to the jaw. Tyler barely gave himself a second to recover from the blow before he was shoving Jeremy backwards, meanwhile Vicki yelling at them to stop.

"_Hey!_" Zoë attempted to grab the two teen boys attention as they fell to the ground, wrestling. Although she may not have gained their attention, a few people seemed to come running—her brother being a part of that. She vaguely heard her brother jog to her, asking her what the hell was going on: "Can't you see?" Zoë returned to her brother. "They're fighting—stop them! Pull them apart, _something_! Or else it's going to get a _lot_ worse."

Will didn't need any more information; he was starting for the two teens, just as the form of which Zoë recognized as Stefan Salvatore got there, prying Tyler off of Jeremy; Will grabbed hold of Jeremy, yanking him from the ground. "Stop it!" Will growled to the struggling Jeremy, as Stefan yelled: "Hey, he's down! Enough!" Though what Stefan didn't expect was for Tyler to turn round and punch Stefan in the stomach.

Though he made no show of being hurt; in fact, it was almost like Stefan didn't feel the punch at all, for Tyler stumbled back, appearing frightened when Stefan didn't react to the punch. A crowd was now forming around the people as Will, Zoë and Tyler looked at Stefan with momentary disbelief, waiting for him to keel over of some-sort. Or at least show any acknowledgement of pain—but he didn't.

The action caused a distracted Will's grip to loosen and the next thing either of them knew, Jeremy was heaving out of Will's grip, picking up the shard of glass from the ground and lunging for Tyler. By this time Jeremy's older sister, Elena, had broken from the crowd screaming: "Jeremy—no!" at the top of her lungs. Stefan quickly deflected the hit, knocking Tyler away and pushed out a hand to stop Jeremy; many people in the crowd gasped when they saw the glass loge into Stefan's hand. Meanwhile, Matt had tackled Tyler to the ground—stopping him—and Will was moving to grab hold of Jeremy again.

Zoë watched, frightened and worried, as Jeremy looked down at the shard of bloodied glass mortified. Will quickly took hold of Jeremy just as he dropped the glass. Elena quickly pulled him out of Will's grasp, tugging him back, seething "What the hell, Jeremy?" leaving Will to move over to where Stefan was, observing his bloodied hand in shock, while Zoë watched after Jeremy, wary.

"Hey—are you alright?" Will asked Stefan, his eyes moving down to look at the wound. "Do you need a ride to the hospital or something?"

Stefan quickly dropped his hand when Will attempted to look at his wound. "No, it's alright—it was just a small scratch." Stefan dismissed, looking around to find a distraction: "You should go check on your sister—she looks pretty shaken up." Will looked at Stefan suspiciously but said furthermore, quickly moving to Zoë's side. Stefan pulled his hand back open to look at it.

"Zoë?" Will said as he approached his sister, draping an arm around her shoulder.

Zoë's eyes lingered on the two siblings—Elena and Jeremy—hissing to one another. "Do you think he's alright?"

Will's brows furrowed when he realized Zoë was concerned about the young Gilbert boy. "Nothing more than he deserves, I guess."

"Tyler attacked _him_ first; he was defending himself." Zoë shakes her head. "I _saw_ it."

"Fine . . . whatever; it doesn't matter who came onto who. Let's just get back to the field—the game will be starting soon." Will moved to pull Zoë in the direction of the fields, but Zoë remained still. "Zoë? What are you doing?" he said this just as Jeremy said something angrily to Elena, struggling away from her, and stormed away—passing Will, Zoë, Stefan and even Vicki. Zoë moved to go after him. "Zoë!" Will incredulously said; Zoë was moving across the field, after Jeremy.

"I'm going to see if he's OK!" Zoë hollered over her shoulder to her brother.

Will watched her go, eyes incredulous, until Riley jogged up to him: "Dude, what the hell happened? Everyone said something about a fight!?" Riley looked around, taking in the bloody shard of glass, and looked back at Will: "Where's Zoë? I saw her run off somewhere a few minutes ago." Will shook his head, as if saying _don't ask._

…

Zoë moved in and out of the crowds for a good few minutes, moving after the storming-away from of Jeremy. Every few seconds, he would pop out of her sight, and then when she'd speed up her step she would see him again. He didn't stop moving until he reached the woods that edged the school campus. Zoë watched him slip into the shadows of the forest and momentarily paused, contemplating whether it was still a good idea whether to go after him or not. But somehow, she made the decision to follow him into the shadows of the woods—completely ignoring the idea of something lurking in the woods.

She followed him into the forest until finally, she found him—a few minutes in—angrily huffing and kicking the dirt of the forest ground, cussing under his breath. Zoë swallowed and thought for a second that maybe she had made a mistake, starting to move backwards to head back to the field (the game would be starting soon) but her feet stepped on a twig that snapped loudly, gaining Jeremy's attention immediately. Zoë cursed her breath, knowing she'd know stuck her foot in it—_literally _and figuratively_._

"Who's there?" Jeremy shouted out. "I can see someone in red. Who is it?"

Zoë swallowed thickly and, taking in two deep exhales, she stepped out into the light that the moonlight permitted down through the cracks of the tree-tops. He looked at her as if she was some sort of annoying bug on the ground when she revealed herself to him, smiling sheepishly. "Hi . . ." she expected him to say something back. He didn't. Zoë felt the blood heat to her cheeks. "Sorry—I didn't mean to . . ."-

"What are you doing here?"-Jeremy looked at her costume and gestured-"Shouldn't you be off waving your stupid pompoms?"

Zoë glanced down at her pompoms and winched. She should have left them back at the bonfire. "I thought I'd see if you were OK. I saw what happened and I . . ."-

"Followed me for ten minutes into a forest?" Jeremy interrupted again, snottily.

Zoë looked down, mumbling: "Well, I thought it was a good idea _then_."

When she looked back up, he was glaring at her. "Do I even _know_ you?"

"N-No, I'm new . . ."-

"So why the fuck are you here?" Zoë flinched at his abrasive choice of words and looked down at her feet, feeling a pang of hurt to her chest and her eyes well up. "_Well_?" Jeremy continued, prompting her nastily. "What are you still doing here? _Leave._" Jeremy sneered at her, not appearing in the least bit remorseful for obviously hurting her. And for that, it gave Zoë no choice but to turn around and rush away from Jeremy, fighting back the stinging in her eyes as she rushed out of the forest and back to the fields.

By the time the game started, Zoë was adamant to forget what had happened in the forest as if it never happened; when Will pestered her about why she had ran off before the game, she pushed it aside saying she was just concerned but she needn't be anymore—he was fine; and when she saw Clara, Xavier and Eva situated on the bleachers, in the crowd of cheering people, she smiled brilliantly and waved her to them enthusiastically. They waved back, smiling and hollering good-luck words at her. Everyone seemed completely obvious to the fact she was still hurt from the way Jeremy had treated her.

In the end the performance and the game went fantastic. Nothing went wrong whatsoever. When the end of the game came, and the Timberwolves won, Zoë found herself being dragged away by the fields of cheering cheerleaders and footballers for a celebratory lap around the field. After that she found herself being tugged to the drink station, where a red plastic cup was shoved into her hands by a stranger, and she was forced to drink. She couldn't see anyone familiar around her—it was a sea of nameless faces—but at some point she vaguely saw Bonnie and Caroline.

Will, on the other hand, was with Riley and Matt whom seemed pretty determined to forget momentarily about what had happened at the game. In the mist of celebrations, Will laughing at one of the footballers jokes, he dispersed from the crowd to find himself a drink (although he could except one from many of the footballers offering drinks, he knew unless he wanted to be hallucinating about leprechauns and talking trees, he should probably make his own drink).

"Nice job, Blackwell! Thanks to you, your brother and Salvatore we thrashed the Central High Lions for the first time in two years!"

Will smiled slightly and gratefully in the direction of the voice came from, turning slightly to look who it was, but coming up blank (there were so many people around him it was hard to see who said what), he turned back to look straight ahead only to find himself walking straight into a slight feminine figure. Feeling himself falling, Will quickly grabbed onto the first thing—the girl's hips. It was purely accidental, and when he looked down at the person he had bumped into, he quickly pulled his hands away.

It was the brunette-haired girl from Mystic Grill, that he saw glimpses of in the hallways at Mystic Falls High but never got chance to discover her name. She was blushing, apparently from the fact that Will had grabbed her hips. Will pulled his hands away, sheepish, and used one of his hands to rub the back of his neck. "Uh, hi . . . and sorry."

"Me too—I wasn't looking where I was going." Elena blushed.

Will gave Elena a wary lopsided white grin, as he continued to rub the back of his neck. "Yeah . . . Me too apparently." There was an awkward pause where neither of them knew what to say or do. "Uh . . . crazy night right—what with what happened to your . . . brother?" Will said it more as a question, not entirely sure if the boy she had pulled from his grasp really was her brother. They looked alike, nonetheless, so he could only assume they were siblings.

"Yeah, my brother." Elena confirmed. "Thanks for pulling him away from Tyler. I'm sorry that you had to even pull them apart in the first place; I'm just _so_ embarrassed—Jeremy has never been the one to get involved in fights! Ever!" Elena shook her head, shamefully; evidently worried by the fact she had seen Jeremy attack someone with a shard of glass.

Will shook his head. "People make mistakes. But for the record, he looked like he felt pretty bad about stabbing Stefan's hand afterwards."

Elena sighed. "At least he's capable of showing remorse." Elena shook her head.

Will gave her a weak, lopsided smile: "Something tells me this isn't the first time you've had to deal with your brother?"

Meanwhile Zoë moved through the crowds, peaking through the seas of people in hope to find Will, Riley, Eva, Xavier or Clara. The further she moved into the crowds the more desperate she got. The music had started and people seemed to be getting more hyped, believe it not, when more people from the bleachers came to join the celebration. Zoë quickly dodged a girl and a boy playfully wrestling at each-other, the girl trying to get the cell-phone the guy held up over their heads, laughing. But as she did so, she felt herself colliding with another person and falling to the ground.

"Eeek!" Zoë exclaimed as she dropped to the ground, feeling herself fall into the up-churned muddy ground. Zoë looked down and groaned when she saw the mud splatters all over her cheer costume. She then looked up; no-one seemed even the bit observant—they hadn't even noticed that Zoë was on the ground. She sighed and looked around, pondering where to put her hands to heave herself up without getting her fingers trod on.

"Need a hand?" a velvety voice spoke to her.

Zoë looked up and saw the handsome, kindly-smiling face of Stefan Salvatore. Zoë looked up at him through her lashes, her cheeks heating up: "What makes you think I need help?" Zoë retorted. "Maybe I enjoy sitting in the mud?" Zoë joked.

Stefan laughed, kneeling down so that he wasn't towering over her. His eyes stubbed her momentarily; they were a pretty earthy green that made her blush even hotter and redder. "Well unless you want to cause a massive pile-on, I suggest you let me help you up." Stefan grinned down at her, holding out an outstretched hand. Zoë swallowed thickly and looked down at the hand like it was plagued; she knew if she took his hand, she would see a vision and she couldn't risk bringing unwanted attention to herself.

Thus, Zoë shook her head quickly. "No, I'm sure I can get myself up without having my fingers trodden off . . ." Zoë moved to place her hand down and heave herself up. But a masculine hand swooped down and took hold of hers before she could even see it.

"C'mon, stubborn, let's get you off the ground . . ." Stefan chuckled, feeling herself being heaved off the ground. She had barely been placed on her feet before the predicted visions hits her. "Zoë?" she vaguely heard Stefan say. But before she could even ponder to how he knew her name, her eyes glazed over and the vision over took her:

.

_She was in the parking lot behind the school locker-rooms. _

_._

_On the ground there was a bloodied, dead body. The neck was torn—savaged—and the body was obviously dead. As the lights beamed down on the body, the face was illuminated. It was Coach Tanner. Dead._

_._

_The image changed. The image now stowed a face; a face of a youngish male with raven black hair. It was the man from the Grill._

.

"Zoë, are you OK? Is something the matter?"

…

"I-I-I have to go."

Zoë rushed through the crowds of people, away from Stefan, desperately searching for her brother—Will . . . Eva . . . Xavier . . . Riley . . . Clara—anyone! She was looking for anyone! Anyone to tell what happened and find reason to why she had seen Coach Tanner _dead_. She sure hoped it wasn't a vision—though the dreaded reality in her head told it was so. But thankfully Stefan wasn't following her to make the matters worse; thus all she could concentrate was on finding the others.

Eventually, after what seemed like ages (or perhaps fifteen minutes of searching), she found Will. He was standing—ironically—with Stefan's girlfriend of all people. They seemed to be talking, but Will was distracted from their conversations when they saw Zoë run up to them, breathless. "Will!" Zoë huffed as soon as she reached him, breathless and panting, her face slightly flushed from running and from the blushing minutes ago. Her eyes were wide and filled with urgency. "Thank God I've found you!"

"I'll . . . uh . . . leave you to it." Elena gave Will one last smile, a worried glance towards Zoë, before disappearing into the crowds.

Will rushed to Zoë's side, alerted. "Zoë, what's the matter?"

"I . . . saw . . . something . . ."

"A vision?"

"Yes!" Zoë breathed. "It was about . . ."-

"Oh my _god_!" another voice distracted them. "Guys—someone's found a dead body! Apparently it's Coach _Tanner_! The police are on their way!"

Zoë felt her insides turn cold.

It was a vision after all.

"Coach Tanner?" Will repeated, his eyes widening as the words sunk in. Will turned his wide stormy grey eyes to his sister, face immediately concerned. "Zoë—is this was what the vision was about, Coach Tanner?" Zoë swallowed thickly, the perturbed look in her wide eyes deepening, and she nodded shakily. Will swallowed and his face hardened slightly. He immediately went into action: "C'mon, we have to find the others and get elsewhere—now."

Zoë knew what Will was thinking; she was thinking Coach Tanner's death had something to do with _him_ and frankly Zoë didn't know if that was true or not. The only thing she truly knew was the fact she had seen the face of man from The Grill—the very man that had been staring intensely at Eva. Was this a coincidence? Could this man really be working for _him_ then? Zoë felt sick to the stomach with this thought and it didn't help that Will was tugging her in every direction—making her stomach churn—as they weaved through the panicked, shocked crowds, searching for the others.

She hoped they would find them soon.

She just wanted to get out of here. Quickly.

Riley was the first to be spotted by Will—drinking, conversing with his friends, having yet to hear the gruesome news of their history teacher/football coach. "Riley!" Will captured the attention of the bulky teen. Riley looked up and immediately sensed the trouble in Will's appearance. He gave his friends a smile and wave before quickly jogging over to meet them. "Zoë had a vision." Will informed Riley urgently before he could even get a word in.

Riley's eyebrows furrowed. "A vision? About what?"

"Tanner dying." Will answered firmly.

Riley spluttered. "Tanner?" the disbelief on his face was evident. "When?"

"Now."

Realization draped over the teen, simultaneously dropping his face. "It's already happened?"

"Yes." Zoë whispered coarsely.

Riley's jaw clenched as he saw the way Zoë held herself—coiled together, shoulder's hunched, shaken. Riley reached over to clench Zoë's shoulder comfortingly. "Let's find the others and get out of here." Riley said to Will, unaware that was their original plan.

Will clenched Zoë's hand momentarily—as if giving his own way of comfort in the grave situation—and the three teens began to make their way through the crowds searching for the other three. As they moved further south through the crowds, the more they began to hear the rest of the party hearing of Tanner's death circulating around the crowds, and the flashing blue and red lights northwards told them that the police had arrived. The music had stopped which told them that the party was beginning to end and soon enough this own field with be deserted.

Meanwhile, overheard the large crowds of people, the news had just reached the likes of Clara, Xavier and Eva through the power of Xavier. Clara, Eva and Xavier were now tense with the newly informed news. Eva was the first to speak out of the three as they digested the news: "We have to get out of here." Eva tensely said, her teeth gritted and her fingernails digging into material of her leather jacket.

"Not without the others." Was Clara's clipped reply.

Eva narrowed her eyes. "You think I'd really suggest we just left them here? No. We find them and leave—before whoever killed Tanner finds us." Eva snapped.

Xavier and Clara stiffened at this. "We don't know if it's really _him_." Clara tensely said, inhaling through her nose sharply, her eyes looking out over the crowds of people hoping to get a sight of the other three.

Eva snorted. "How can it not be him? Do you really think this is merely a coincidence? Three people have died around us since we arrived here. The canniness is undeniable." Eva shot back. "We should leave. Fuck the SUV, we should get out of here and save ourselves before we end up exactly like the last three people—_dead_. . . Or worse—back in his personal hell." All three of them shivered in sync.

"You're getting ahead of yourself, Eva." Clara seethed.

Eva blinked. "I'm getting ahead of myself? How can you be so aloof Clara? Every other time anything remotely suspicious happened around us, we'd be running. What's so different this time? Are you seriously getting attached to this place already?" Clara looked at Eva coldly. "You are aren't you? Don't kid yourself, Clara—we can never be settled here . . . we'll be leaving whether it's sooner or later—it's inevitable—because _he_ is always going to be after us. Always."

Clara's jaw clenched.

Eva continued: "What was Jake's first rule? Always keep running."

Clara opened her mouth and Xavier knew she was going to say something about Jacob that she'd later regret completely. So Xavier butted in during the last moment: "Stop it." Xavier firmly said, ever being the peace-maker. "Eva's right—perhaps we should be more cautious"-Xavier quickly said something before Clara could interject-"_But_ Clara's also right—you're getting ahead of yourself, Eva; we know nothing about what happened to these three people who died yet. For all we know it really might not have something to do with_ him_." Xavier inhaled. "Now, don't you think we should find the others and have this discussion in a more private place?"

Clara and Eva nodded.

The search had barely started when Will and Riley broke through the crowds of people, tugging a shaken-looking Zoë close behind. "Thank God," Clara sighed in relief just as Eva exclaimed: "Finally! What took you so long?"

"Sorry—none of us exactly have the power to find people instantly." Riley rolled his eyes but meandered over to Eva's side, draping an arm around her shoulder, and clapped Xavier on the shoulder so hard that it made his glasses slip further down his nose. He quickly pushed then back up to the bridge of his nose and shot Riley a pointed look—Riley didn't acknowledge it though, for he was too busy addressing the rest of the group. "Did you guys hear?"

"We don't need to have a mind-reader with us to find out what happened." Clara solemnly replied. "We should all go—get back to the house at least and talk this over. We apparently have a lot to discuss." Clara's eyes strayed on Zoë. "Is everything OK Zoë?" eyes turned to look at Zoë. Xavier caught snippets of her thoughts, but known of the added up; the only thing he could suss out was that she was shocked over something. Eva looked over Zoë with sudden concern. It had something to do with her visions—Eva immediately realised—it had to be.

Zoë shakily nodded her head, but said nothing and made no movement to.

Clara opened her mouth and she was interrupted for the second time by Will: "Are we going or not?" Will urged.

And like that the six teens began to make their way out of the frenzy of people, in the direction of the parking lot. Little did any of them know, they were being watched this entire time by a figure in the shadows.

* * *

**A/N:** No Damon in this chapter. Sorrrryyy.

Hope you liked it regardless though.

What do you think of Zoe & Jeremy? And Elena & Will? Of course those two won't get together soon for Will has some feelings for Clara and Elena is with Stefan.

Or what do you think of Zoe and Stefan even?

I'm open to all shippings. A-part from Delena, mainly cause I feel sorry for Stefan too much.


End file.
